Midnight Equinox
by LionandLamb0928
Summary: My twist to Breaking Dawn. Bella refuses to get rid of her little nudger. She leaves the Cullens forever. With the help of her best friend Jacob she can't go wrong. Years later they are faced with the Cullens and a surprise visit from the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. The twilight saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Although if I could go back in time, I definitely would write them as my own. Who wouldn't? Please enjoy.**

It had been 3 days since we got back from Isle Esme. Carlisle was preparing for the procedure to get my little nudger out. I had news for him and Edward: there wasn't going to be a procedure. Everyone was hovering over me like I couldn't do anything myself. My little bump had grown a little, it was definitely more noticeable. I was sitting on the balcony on a couch as I looked out into the world. I felt another nudge. I placed my hand over my stomach to comfort him…or her. I imagined a little Edward.

"They are not going to hurt you." I said comforting. _I wasn't going to let them._

Alice could no longer see my future so she had no clue what idea was forming in my head. It was clear Edward didn't want him…or us for that matter. It was either both of us or not at all. I heaved myself from the couch and set my plan into motion.

I walked swiftly back into the vampire filled house and walked into Edward's room. Some of my things still remained in the room. I grabbed my brown tote bag from the bookshelf. I only needed a few things, among them were my keys to the Mercedes Guardian and the shiny black credit card Edward had set up for me.

_What else did I need?_

I lingered for moment and silently grabbed our wedding photo that Alice had put in my luggage. She had it placed in a silver frame before we even left for our honeymoon. Alice was one of the many people I would miss. Placing the photo in my bag I turned and never looked back.

_My first problem was getting them to let me go._

After I got to the bottom of the stairs I was met by Edward. Now would be the best time to practice my acting skills.

"Bella love, where are you going?" He pleaded. His golden eyes were filled with pain.

"I need to go out and get some air. Maybe go for a drive and get takeout?" I sucked at acting.

"Bella, if you're hungry we can make you food here."

"I know, but I'm not going to be hungry after the procedure." He winced as I said procedure.

He was silent for what seemed like minutes.

"Please Edward." I begged.

My brown eyes pleaded with his golden ones.

"Ok I will come with you."

"No Edward. Alone." I said tensely.

It pained me to see him hurt but he wanted to kill my nudger.

"I am sorry, but I really need a breather. I feel like a bird in a cage here." I said as lightly as I could.

"I understand love, whatever you need."

"Thank you, Edward."

And with that I stretched up on my toes to give him my goodbye kiss. It was sweet but also tense. I wanted to remember the way he tasted. The way he smelled, and his crooked smile that dazzled me so.

I broke the kiss and walked out the glass doors, never looking back. I hopped into the Guardian and drove off towards my next part of my plan. I wasn't alone in this, I had Jacob.

I didn't know how long it took me to get to the Black residence. I sped the whole way after I got out of the Cullen's hearing range. I pulled up behind Jacob's Rabbit and turned off the car.

I didn't know how I was going to convince him to come with me. I was just going to wing it.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Billy.

"Bella, how nice to see you! How was your trip?"

"It was great, is Jake here?"

"He's out running with Sam, you can come back later."

"I can't come back later. This is important."

"You can try around back, he's probably in the woods."

The last thing I need is to get lost in the woods. I ran around the house to the backyard. When I neared the woods I started shouting.

"Jake!"

Nothing.

"Jacob Black!"

Still nothing.

"Jacob please, I _need _you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

From the dark and green woods emerged my favorite russet wolf. I crashed myself into his soft mane.

He whined anxiously.

I let go and with tears threatening to fall I poured my heart out to him.

"Jake I need your help. Just listen, and bitch later. I've gotten myself into more trouble. More trouble than I am worth."

I placed my arms around my stomach protectively.

"They are going to hurt him. They want to kill my baby when they don't even understand. I love him and that's all that matters. Carlisle and Edward are setting up the procedure as we speak. I managed to get away but we don't have much time. I won't leave Forks without you Jake!" I explained as best as he could understand.

He bowed his large head to nuzzle my cheek.

"I want you to come with me. I will wait in the car for five minutes. If you are not there I will understand."

He nodded to me. I sighed to myself as I walked back to my Guardian. I waited in the car for what seemed like forever. Five minutes was up so I started up the car. When I was getting ready to put the car in reverse Jacob ran out of the house. He jumped into the passenger side and threw his bag in the backseat.

He looked at me with a coy grin.

"Where to beautiful?"

I choked back a sob and smiled back at him.

"Alaska."

"I'm with you all the way."

My plan was now in motion.

**Well there it is my first chapter. Hope you guys want more because the adventure is just beginning. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are not gone forever. Plenty of drama and suspense will be coming soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews and feedback would be awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters. Here is Chapter 2. May seem a bit boring but the next will be filled with some excitement. Enjoy.**

I had filled Jacob in on everything that happened during our drive to Alaska. I thought maybe he would be a little disappointed but he found it amusing.

"So this Eleazar and Carmen, they bloodsuckers too?" he asked.

"Yes but they are vegetarians like the Cullens. We can trust them."

"So we are running from bloodsuckers to more bloodsuckers. Perfect."

"Jacob we both know that I won't be able to survive giving birth. He is half vampire. I need someone I trust to turn me afterwards before I am dead."

"Like I said I am with you all the way." He smiled at me.

A few hours later we arrived. It was a winter wonderland of sorts, perfect for a wolf and a soon to be vampire. We checked into a hotel nearby. I didn't know where the Denali clan lived so Jacob would have to use his nose. He waited until nightfall before turning into a wolf and set off like a bloodhound.

While he was gone I wondered if the Cullens knew if I was missing yet. They would have no idea on where to look. Jacob's scent had masked mine and I doubt they wanted to follow wolf stench. My little nudger nudged me as I hummed to myself. I guess he liked my voice.

"We are safe." I told my little bump.

Jacob returned hours later. His hair sprinkled with snow.

"I found them."

I smiled to myself. My plan was going perfectly. I only hoped that they wouldn't rat me out to the Cullens, no matter how close they were.

We visited them the next day, Carmen and Eleazar were alone. That was a good thing, the other three didn't seem to like me very much.

"Bella!" Carmen exclaimed and kissed me on both cheeks.

"What brings you here, where is Edward?" Eleazar questioned me.

I sighed and told them everything. Carmen was more than willing to help. Eleazar however had some concerns.

"Bella if they know you are missing they could come here."

"They won't find me, we are staying at hotel an hour from here. Jacob's wolf stench masks mine. I thought of everything."

"Would you ask us to lie to our family?"

"Please, they can't know I am here. I did what was best for me and my baby."

Carmen placed a hand on Eleazar's shoulder.

"Please, my love." She begged him.

"Ok then, but this is how it is going to be. After the transformation you have to leave, otherwise they will find you. I will only keep it a secret until you have gained control and leave with your mutt and your baby."

I smiled and nodded. I owed them big for this. I would repay them someday. As long as my plan remained a secret, we were going to be fine. I was afraid that if Edward found me, he would kill my little nudger. I would do anything to protect him. With Jacob and the Denali clan to support me I was ready to brave the unknown. These next few weeks were going to be the hardest.

**This chapter was a bit short but it is leading up to the suspenseful birth scene which will have many surprises. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dying wasn't peaceful, in fact it was horrifying. I could only see dark spots and just when I thought it was over darkness took over. But the darkness wasn't safe either, for I was thrown into an endless sea of fire. _

The next few weeks flew by; my nudger had grown so much inside me I could no longer walk without help. My health had deteriorated, my body was small and frail compared to my enlarged stomach. Jacob stood by me through it all. Carmen and Eleazar helped as much as they could, but they weren't doctors. None of us knew what to expect.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob, who plopped down on the couch next to me. I was freezing so I eased myself into his warm frame. He gladly put his arm around me.

"So Bells, thought of any names?" he whispered to me.

I pressed my face against his ribcage, listening to his heart beating.

"I still think it's a boy, so I want to name him Edward."

Jacob scoffed.

"And what if it's a girl?"

I bit my lip. "I was playing around with Rene and Esme. I was thinking Renesmee."

"Re-renesmee. That's a mouthful." He laughed softly.

"I don't need _your_ approval." I teased.

I fell asleep as his laugh gently shook his body. Sleep didn't come easy for me these days. My little Edward did a lot of moving around inside me. He had fractured a few ribs but I didn't hold it against him. It wasn't his fault I was too small to carry him.

_I didn't know why I was running. _

_My stomach was still huge and swollen so it didn't make sense that I could be running. I could hear my pursuers behind me. I ran through the woods blind of where I was going. Suddenly the woods disappeared and I was now in a clearing._

_It was our meadow._

_I gasped at what was before me. Edward and Carlisle were waiting for me. They were holding shiny scalpels and had a white bed between them. My pursuers stopped behind me. I looked back and saw that Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Emmett were the ones chasing me._

"_It's time Bella." Alice told me._

_What? I turned back to Edward and Carlisle._

"_Bella love, it's time." He said._

_I screamed as he came towards me._

I woke with a start.

"It's time." I muttered out.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jacob asked me.

I pushed myself out of his embrace and stood up as best as I could. I put my hands on my stomach.

"It's time." I told him.

Before he could answer our ears were met with a deafening crack. Pain erupted up my back and I found myself falling forward. Jacob caught me.

"Hold on Bells, I'll get you to the Denali's."

He scooped me up in his arms and ran outside into the blinding swirls of snow. The cold pierced my skin like needles but Jacob ran through it like it was nothing.

Blood was now sputtering up my throat, an endless river that couldn't be stopped. It was getting hard to breathe now. Jacob ran as fast as he could through the wind and snow until we were in a blinding bright area. We must be inside the Denali's home.

"What happened?" Eleazar asked Jacob.

They placed me on a table as they assessed the damage.

"He must be suffocating in there. We have to get him out." I heard Carmen say.

Jacob was now looking at me.

"You can do this Bells, keep your heart beating. It's going to be over soon." He said squeezing my hand.

It was getting hard to see. I felt a sharp pain and crack and suddenly I couldn't feel anything. I watched as Carmen sliced through my stomach with a scalpel. Jacob grimaced as they tore through my body.

"Bella you're doing great." He was trying to keep me distracted.

I watched in horror at the scene. Blood was everywhere and my heart was racing. I would keep my heart going as long as it would take. I was finally rewarded with a wail coming from below my waist.

Dark spots were in my vision. I couldn't see him.

"It's Renesmee." Jacob whispered.

I was so convinced that the nudger I envisioned was a little Edward. It didn't matter anymore, I had my Renesmee. I smiled at Jacob and then I was consumed with darkness.

I sunk deeper into the darkness like I was drowning. Voices were muffled, I could feel more tugs on my body. I kept my heart beating. I hoped and prayed that it wasn't too late. I tried to go to the surface but suddenly I was being pulled. I could feel the heat rising and suddenly I was no longer in the darkness, I was in an endless sea of fire.

I tried to scream but there was pressure on top of me. I tried to scream and flail around in pain, but nothing. Maybe it was better this way. So I burned for what seemed like forever.

My heart finally stuttered to a stop. I opened my eyes.

**Here it is chapter three, hope you guys enjoyed it. The excitement continues in the next one. Stay tuned and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four, please enjoy.**

My eyes opened to meet Jacob's shocked ones.

"Jacob-"I started to say. My voice sounded wrong. It was like hearing wind chimes.

He smiled back at me.

"Bells, you look different."

I did? Was I different in a bad way? I shot up from the table I was laying on, surprising myself at how fast I was. I scanned the room with my new vampire improved eyes. Everything was clearer. I could see the lint swirling around the room and rainbows coming in through the windows.

"I'll go get Eleazar." He said as he left the room.

That gave me time to assess myself. I looked down to find myself in clothing I didn't recognize. I guessed Carmen must have put me in this white flowing dress. I moved my head slightly and found another figure in the room with me. I hissed and crouched into a defensive position only to see that the figure was copying me. I huffed out a laugh. It was me in the mirror. I walked forward to see myself.

The first thing I noticed was the bright red eyes staring back at me.

I did not recognize this person as Bella but as a goddess. This woman looked stunningly beautiful. Her skin was flawless, her hair radiated a shiny red tint, and she was me. I smiled to myself. I could finally be equal standing next to the beautiful Cullens. My smile faded. I was still a Cullen. I was still Bella Cullen.

A hiss erupted from throat as I sensed someone behind me. I spun to find it was Eleazar.

"Bella I see immortality suits you." He said with a nod.

I relaxed as I realized he was not a threat. Would I ever get control of this?

"I am sure you very thirsty, we should get going so I can teach how to hunt. I will be with you every step of the way." He said heading for the door.

I didn't notice the burning in my throat until he mentioned it. I grabbed my throat in response and followed him to the door. I was forgetting something.

"Wait, Renesmee. " I wanted to see her.

"Jacob is with her. Until your thirst is under control we thought it was best for you not to be around her." He explained opening the door to the outside.

I nodded, it was probably best. She was half human. I didn't want to harm her.

Eleazar took my hand and we both ran out into the snow covered backyard of their house. Running at vampire speed was exhilarating. We ran through the woods until the scenery started to change. I didn't think we were in Alaska anymore.

We came to a halt in the woods. Immediately I could smell over a dozen scents. I watched as Eleazar made sure there were no humans around.

"Now Bella, what you need to do is let your senses take over. Close your eyes and try to sense your prey." Eleazar told me.

I nodded and obeyed. It was strange, I could hear everything. I concentrated more, listening for a deer. I caught the scent of something to my left. I could hear a heartbeat in the distance. My eyes flashed open and I took off running towards the sound. I could hear Eleazar tailing me.

The more I ran the louder the heartbeat got. Finally, I reached my prey. The burning in my throat got hotter as I took in the deer's smell. I crouched and sprang myself onto its throat. My teeth met its jugular and relief came to my burning throat as I drank the life from the deer. I threw it to the ground as I finished. I still felt famished.

"Good job Bella, now let's find something bigger to quench your thirst." Eleazar said as he caught up to me.

Something bigger? I closed my eyes again, letting my senses take over once more. I caught another scent and followed it once more. It was a different smell than the deer. I ran through the trees to find it. As I was running I froze when I caught an invigorating scent. It smelled better than what I was following so I changed course. The fire burned again in my throat as I ran closer to it. I came to a stop when something appeared in my eyesight. This wasn't an animal I was following. I gasped as I saw it was human. There were two human hunters in these woods with me.

I backed up as I tried to block them out. I didn't want to kill them. I could hear Eleazar running behind me. I knew he would be disappointed in me. I didn't want to be a monster. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on blocking the sweet smell out. I didn't want this. The sweet smell went away. I opened my eyes to see Eleazar's concerned golden eyes looking at me.

"Eleazar I'm sorry-"I started to say.

"How did you do that?" Eleazar interrupted.

"Do what?" I was confused.

"A newborn, not even an hour old would have killed them both in a second but you stopped yourself. How is this possible?" Eleazar was now pacing back and forth.

"I just tried to block it out; I didn't want to kill them." I explained.

He stopped pacing. "Magnificent!" he exclaimed and started pacing again.

"I've never seen a shield like you so powerful. Nothing can get inside your mind. The scent of their blood must have been all in your head. You only wanted animal blood so you blocked out their scent. Amazing!" he kept pacing.

"Excuse me? What did you call me?"

He stopped pacing.

"It's your gift, you are a shield. Edward can't read your mind, Aro can't read your thoughts, Jane can't hurt you, and I'm sure Alec can't use his powers on you either. Your shield keeps everyone out." He started pacing again engrossed in his thoughts.

This explains a lot, I thought. I always thought something was wrong with me. Turns out I was gifted. I smiled at this. This means I can be around humans. Their scent won't make me go into bloody frenzy. I wouldn't have to murder anyone. Thinking about blood reminded me of the fire still burning in my throat. I winced as I held my throat.

Eleazar caught notice and stopped pacing again.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry. We should finish up hunting first. We'll discuss this later."

I nodded and went back to my previous trail. I ran towards the smell again and came into view of my next prey. It was a bear. I crouched once more and lunged for the throat. The blood soothed my throat for good this time. As I finished my bear I found myself full. Eleazar came into view and laughed at me.

I looked down to find myself covered in blood, my dress ripped as well. If I could blush I would be right now. Eleazar was still clean.

"You'll get better at it." He told me in confidence.

I nodded. I owed Carmen a dress.

"Let's get back to the house. They are waiting for us. I don't think you are any harm to your children." He said and ran ahead of me.

As I ran behind him I couldn't help but notice he said children. Was he considering Jacob my child too? I guess you could look at him that way sometimes. I laughed to myself as the Denali's house came to into view.

We came in through the front door instead. We came around the corner of the hallway and I found the most beautiful scene. I saw Jacob playing with my Renesmee on the floor. She was holding some bent up silverware. It was uncanny how much she looked like me. She had long curls and my chocolate brown eyes. She didn't look like she was just born a few days ago. She looked like a toddler. I looked at Eleazar for an explanation.

"We have found that half breeds do age but we have concluded that they will stop aging in about six and half years. By then they will look just about your age." He explained.

I nodded and smiled as I watched Jacob and Renesmee. They looked perfect together. I scanned the room and found Carmen sitting at a table. She smiled as she saw me. She got up and came towards me. I hadn't noticed that she was holding onto something…no someone. My curiosity took over as I leaned to see who it was.

"Bella meet your son, Edward." She informed me.

My son?

**How's that for an extra twist in the story. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I deeply appreciate the support. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Midnight Equinox. **


	5. Chapter 5

My son?

The little Edward I had imagined came true after all. My little Edward had the same bronze hair as his father but my chocolate brown eyes like Renesmee. Except for the eyes he looked just like his father.

I smiled in awe, my two children were perfect. Carefully I took him from Carmen's grasp and held him to me. Edward pulled back his teeth to show me his crooked smile, I instantly melted. He stared intently at me until his brows pinched in frustration. He let out a grunt. I heard Carmen laugh softly.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked panicking.

"Bella, your children are very gifted. Edward here can read minds like his father but even he can't get into your mind." She continued to laugh.

That made me laugh as well. The sound made Edward smile again. Carmen took him back from me. I stared back at her hurt.

"I think maybe you should change your clothes before meeting Renesmee." She said quickly.

I looked down embarrassed at the ripped and bloodied dress.

"I'm sorry Carmen, I owe you a dress."

"It's no problem; Jacob brought some of your clothes here. They are in the bathroom waiting for you." She said with a smile.

I eased myself from room and towards the bathroom. I stripped myself of the torn dress and found my jeans and a t shirt waiting for me. At least Jacob understood my choice of clothing. I changed quickly and rushed back to find Carmen nowhere in sight. I turned the corner to find everyone in the living room.

Carmen was keeping Edward occupied with chess pieces on the couch. He was chewing on a red pawn piece and a white queen piece I noticed. Turning to my left was Jacob holding Renesmee.

"Hey Bells, have a nice hunt?" he said greeting me.

I nodded and my attention went to Renesmee. He seemed to be protective of her the way he was holding her. He noticed me looking at her eagerly and understood and he placed her in my arms. She touched my cheek and I was suddenly seeing bright colors. The colors swirled in my vision and I was suddenly seeing myself. My face was caked in blood and sweat. The vision ended with more colors.

I stared at her in surprise.

"What was that?" I asked Jacob.

"Nessie can show you her thoughts with one touch."

"Nessie?"

"Oh it's a nickname for her. Renesmee is sort of a mouthful."

"Huh." I huffed out. I didn't like it.

I gave Renesmee back to Jacob, my eyes searching for Eleazar. I found him sitting on the couch. I crossed the room and sat beside him.

"Eleazar when do you think we can leave?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"Well Bella, based on how the hunt went and with your shield I don't see you as a threat to the human world. The children aren't venomous; they bite Jacob all the time. It would be best if you leave tomorrow. Jacob reported that the Cullens have been looking for you. They enlisted the help of the wolves back in Forks. It's only a matter of time before they enlist ours as well. We will keep quiet about you being here until you have been gone twenty four hours. That should give you a head start." He explained slouching back into the couch.

I wondered what they would do if they found us. A vampire, two hybrids, and a wolf couldn't possibly fend off a pack of wolves and the Cullens. I sighed, we would have to go far away at least until they gave up the search. I glanced at my children concerned, was I a bad mother for keeping them from their family I wondered. I didn't know if they still had plans to destroy them, I couldn't think of my Renesmee and Edward being harmed.

I had made up my mind, tomorrow we were going to disappear.

Everything was packed and ready to go. We checked out of the hotel and were now saying our goodbyes to Carmen and Eleazar.

"Thank you for everything." I said as I hugged them both. I would never forget what they have done for me. At this point they were the only family that understood.

"We hope to see you again Bella dear." Carmen told me.

"Once it is safe, we will return I promise." It was the truth, I had every intention of returning to Forks one day. I was sure Alice has already seen it.

With one last look I got into my Mercedes. I had Jacob in the backseat with Renesmee and Edward. I no longer needed sleep so I could drive for hours on end. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Jacob showing them something. I instantly recognized it as the wedding photo I took.

"Is that Daddy?" Renesmee asked Jacob.

Edward and Renesmee both were pointing at the photo.

"Yes munchkins, that's your daddy."

"Where is he?" Edward asked.

"You will meet him someday." Jacob replied as they both snuggled up under Jacob's arms.

"Someday." I promised myself. I put the car in drive and drove as far as I could east.

_Ten years later_

"Edward, Renesmee you got five minutes until we have to leave!" I yelled down the hall.

I didn't want them to be late for their first day at Forks high school.

I laughed softly to myself as I could hear them scrambling now. Jacob who was sitting at the table raised his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at him teasingly as I placed his breakfast in front of him. He immediately started shoveling the eggs and bacon down his throat.

_Wolves_ I thought to myself. No manners whatsoever.

I sighed and sat down next to him. Currently we were staying in a hotel; I had not found a permanent home yet and haven't been to see Charlie yet. I kept in touch with him over the year but I didn't dare to come back until now. We had gotten word from the Denali clan that the Cullens had returned back to Forks. Apparently they left a few years after we disappeared.

Not for one minute of Edward and Renesmee's lives did I ever lie about our family. I had told them everything over time, I didn't have hard feelings and neither did they. More than anything they were excited to meet their father and the rest of the family. I had no doubt in my mind that they would run into them today. But still I had a gnawing feeling in my stomach. I wondered if they would be mad at me for my decision.

I still wore my wedding band and the engagement ring Edward gave me. I never once took them off, he was still my husband. I sighed. I missed him terribly.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward and Renesmee. I watched as they both glided down the hallway from their room.

Renesmee had grown into a beautiful young woman, her age forever frozen at seventeen. Her long brown curls and chocolate brown eyes reflected a lot of me. It was like looking in the mirror sometimes, only she had more of her father's facial features.

And of course, Edward was just as handsome as his father. Aside from my brown eyes, he was like his twin. The same unruly bronze hair and crooked smile I loved so much.

Jacob and I had done our best to raise them. A wolf and vampire raising two hybrids was a piece of cake.

Renesmee had sat down beside Jacob, laughing as he choked on his breakfast. Edward had come up to me to give me a hug.

"Mom, you look lovely today." He said pulling away.

I had dressed up in a tan skirt and a dark blue blouse. It was my first day at Forks Hospital and I intended to look as professional as I could.

I had gone through several years of medical school to become a doctor just like Carlisle. I admired him for it, knowing that I could have a career that saved people's lives. Being around human blood didn't bother me at all. I had years of practicing my shield. I could protect my mind and others if I needed to. My shield had improved greatly over the years; nothing could get through my shield.

As for Jacob, he remained in the wolf pack after they asked him to come back. This was long after the search for me was over. He still had his wolf duties and I didn't interfere with them.

I grabbed my keys to my Mercedes Guardian. Yes, I still had it. Even after ten years it still ran great, thanks to my personal mechanic. Edward and Renesmee followed me out to the car eager to start the day that would change everything. I didn't regret this decision; they deserved to know where they came from. It was up to them whether they wanted to accept them.

It didn't take long to reach my first destination. Forks high school looked exactly the way I remembered it. Driving through the parking lot, I noticed the silver Volvo and the Red mustang. The gnawing feeling got stronger in my stomach. I pulled into the spot next to the Volvo. I turned to Edward and Renesmee.

"I will be here to pick you up from school after my shift. If something changes..." They knew what I meant. "I want you to call me on my cell and let me know."

They nodded knowingly. I smiled in response.

"I love you both very much." I told them and they got out and walked together into the school. I didn't move until I saw them disappear through the front doors. I sighed as I pulled out of the space and drove to my last destination.

I parked next to a black Mercedes and started towards the hospital. I hated walking at human speed, I found it annoying sometimes. I checked in at the front desk and was given my id and my lab coat. I was told to report to room 20 D to meet my supervisor. Pulling my lab coat on I walked down the hall to the room, my heels clicking along the way. I opened it to find a certain familiar blond vampire.

"Hello Carlisle." I greeted him with a smile.

His head snapped up at my voice. His shocked face said it all.

"Bella?" he asked as a question.

He already knew the answer. I nodded in response.

"We thought you were dead." He said softly.

"You shouldn't sell me so short, I had a plan." I said crossing the room to fill in the space between us.

"What happened?" he asked.

I sighed and sat heavily into a nearby chair.

"Have a seat." I told him and he complied.

"Well…" I began.

**As always thank you for the reviews, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Chapter six will be told from Renesmee's point of view. I wasn't going to leave out how her and Edward's day of school went. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I would appreciate if you would leave me some feedback or suggestions. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Renesmee's Point of View_

"How will we know if it's Dad?" Edward whispered to me.

We had just entered Forks high school and we were now heading for the front office for our schedules.

"Silly brother, you've seen his picture. If you see someone that looks just like you, then it's Dad." I nodded confidently.

We entered the front office door and went straight for the counter.

"Can I help you two?" the secretary woman asked us. She was a short round lady with glasses.

"Yes we have just registered, we need our class schedules please." I said but she was no longer staring at me. She was practically drooling over my brother.

I cleared my throat and she turned her back to print out our schedules. Edward groaned lightly beside me. She must have been thinking some naughty thoughts about him. Poor Edward…

She turned back around and handed us our schedules and yellow slips.

"Have your teachers sign those and return them at the end of the day." She explained still glued to my brother.

"Thank you." I told her as me and Edward bolted for the door.

He sighed in relief as we made our way down the hall. I glanced down at our schedules to compare them.

"Well Edward, we have the next class together but after that we won't see each other until lunch. I have Biology before then so you can meet me there after your French class." I told him.

He nodded taking his copy to memorize it. Our first class was Literature. We were the first ones there. After the teacher signed our slips he showed us to our seats, he placed us in the back. He handed us paperback books of Wuthering Heights. This class would be too easy; Mom had read us her entire book collection as bed time stories.

We watched as students came pouring into the classroom, of course they noticed us sitting back here.

Girls were tripping over themselves as they saw my brother. I rolled my eyes at them while Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat. As class started Edward put his head down, annoyed at all the girl's stares. Class went on like this for a while until the teacher, Mr. Biel called Edward out.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, perhaps you can tell me who Heathcliff married since you slept through the chapter."

Edward's head snapped up. "Yes sir, he married Isabella." He put his head back down as some of the girls giggled at him.

Like I said, this was too easy.

After class we had to split up much to Edward's dismay. He didn't like being separated from me. He tore himself away and walked to his class while I walked to my class, Calculus.

This class was no problem, seeing as I have already passed it twice before. The students eyed me curiously like I was a shiny new toy. I didn't really like it. I hoped Edward was doing alright in his classes. We would both be in the lime light all day.

After Calculus I headed to gym class. I wasn't into sports unless you counted sparring with Edward or Jacob. The gym teacher signed my slip and let me sit out the whole class since I didn't have gym clothes to change into. Instead I sat back and read Wuthering Heights. The whole doomed relationship fascinated me but I knew I never had to worry about that. I had my Jacob.

After gym I headed to Biology. I was the last one in since the gym was further away. After the teacher signed my slip he pointed me to the only available seat in the front. I flicked back my long hair and turned to see where he was pointing. My heart sank instantly.

It was Daddy.

The picture didn't do him justice. It was true that he looked just like my brother. In the photo, he had warm golden eyes filled with happiness. These were not the eyes I was staring into. They were bottomless black eyes, filled with sadness. I slowly walked to the table, and slid into the seat next to him.

"We have a new student today, her name is Renesmee Cullen. Please make her feel welcome." The teacher said and went to the board.

I looked to my left to find him staring at me. His black eyes were piercing into mine. I knew I wouldn't be able to have a proper conversation with him during class. He could read minds like my brother so I decided to have a mental conversation with him.

_Hello Daddy_ I thought to him.

The look of shock was his response.

_You know my mother, your wife Bella._

I watched as he looked down at his left hand. There was a golden band on his ring finger. He looked back up, his face now twisted in pain.

_She told me everything. _I thought to him.

His face was now a look of confusion.

_My mother, she is alive. You didn't know? _

He shook his head and sighed in relief. I guess they all thought she was dead after ten years.

_I have a gift _I thought to him.

_I can show you everything that has happened if you'll let me._

He nodded to me. I moved my hand slightly over his cold one and watched as he stared out blankly.

I showed him everything. From the first time I laid eyes on Mom to being separated from her for days. When I saw her again with her blood red eyes and as we left Carmen and Eleazar. I showed him me growing up with Edward, my brother. I showed him Mom and Jacob teaching us everything about vampires and wolves and telling us about our family. I showed him everything he missed out on the past ten years up until today.

I slid my hand away from his and turned to the teacher. I waited patiently while I let my father sink in everything I showed him. He didn't speak to me until class was over.

"I have a daughter." He said slowly.

I nodded. "And a son who is probably outside waiting for me." I said and got up from my chair. He remained still as statue. I sighed and went to turn to the door when an ice cold hand grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He pleaded.

I smiled at him.

"Want to meet Edward?" I asked him.

"Edward?"

"Well I guess we'll have to call him Edward Jr. He'll _love _that." I said sarcastically.

It was a bad attempt to get him to smile, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitch a little bit. I held onto his hand and led him into the hallway. I searched for my brother eagerly. I flipped around and found him speed walking in my direction. A blonde girl was tailing him. My poor brother…

"Renesmee, French class was terrible-"he started to say but froze when he saw who was standing next to me.

"Daddy this is Edward." I introduced to him.

I didn't need to say anything else. The mind readers were having a silent conversation between them. They really were exactly alike.

This went on until I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"You know we can talk plenty in the cafeteria." I quietly suggested.

Daddy and Edward both smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through their hair. I rolled my eyes and tugged them both down the hallway.

When we entered the cafeteria we had plenty of eyes on us. I guessed they were all staring at the almost twins beside me. Daddy ignored the stares and led us to a table in the back where four pairs of golden eyes watched us as we approached.

They were so beautiful.

Mom didn't have photos of them but I instantly recognized them as our aunts and uncles. Mom told us all about them so it wasn't hard to guess who was who.

Rosalie was the one with the long blond hair. Next to her was Emmett, he had a bid build and dark hair. Alice was the pixie haired small one; Mom had told us that she could see the future. She had a smile on her face. Beside her was Jasper, his honey brown hair hung just below his jaw. He could control emotions.

I looked at Daddy eagerly.

He nodded. "Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper this is Renesmee and Edward. My children." He added.

There were looks of shock, confusion, and amazement. Alice looked thrilled; she must have seen us coming. We slid into the seats in front of them. I took a deep breath.

"Show them." Daddy told me softly.

I slid my hand to the middle of the table.

"I need you to touch my hand." I told my confused family.

When I was sure I felt all four cold hands on mine I closed my eyes and showed them everything I showed Daddy.

Their confusion melted away into amazement.

"It's my gift." I told them. "My brother Edward can read minds." I added.

"Oh great, another mind reader." Emmett groaned.

Daddy smirked at him.

"What's the matter Emmett, don't think you can take on two mind readers." Jasper teased him.

"No, I'll take them both on after school." He boomed back to Jasper.

I thought it was funny how much they acted like real siblings. I watched as they all started talking about it and betting on who would win.

"Would it be alright if we take you back to our place after school?" Daddy asked me.

I looked to Edward, he nodded in agreement.

I didn't have to answer him; he already read my mind for the answer.

"I need to tell Mom so she can meet us there-"I started to say.

"Don't worry about it; I'll call Carlisle before school is over. He will tell her." He explained to me.

I could tell that he tensed up when I brought up Mom. I didn't think about how our reunion would affect her. This was our first time meeting them but she already knew them. She spent ten years apart from her husband and was finally going to see him again. I couldn't imagine how they both felt.

Lunch period went by fast, listening to everyone talk about meaningless things. I asked about Carlisle and Esme, our grandparents. Daddy told me that they would adore us like they did. We would meet them later after school. After lunch we all had to split up. We were to meet them by the silver Volvo in the parking lot. Daddy sent me and Edward a smile before disappearing down the hallway.

Edward walked me to my last class, History. I wondered what he thought about this.

"If they adore us so much then why did they force Mom into leaving them in the first place?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Maybe they didn't realize how we would turn out."

"What did they expect, a bunch of murderous babies?" The thought made me laugh.

I sat through a boring presentation in History. I probably knew more than the teacher did, I betted. After class, I avoided all the stares. I met my brother at the front office. We quickly turned in our slips and made a quick escape before the lady turned around.

We made our way outside where it was raining lightly. We spotted our father leaning against his silver Volvo. Mom had purposely parked beside it this morning. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were in the red car beside it. Edward climbed into the passenger side while I got into the backseat. Daddy got into the car after shutting my door. He started the car and followed the red car out of the parking lot.

The car ride was quiet. I imagine that they were having a mental conversation between themselves. I hummed to Debussy playing on the CD player. I didn't notice the huge white house until we were out of the thick green woods that seemed to spread in every direction.

It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen I thought as we pulled in. Once inside we were greeted by my guess was Esme. She was very comforting and warm as she hugged us both.

"I hope you're hungry, I made some muffins when Carlisle told me that we were expecting you."

She frowned. "You do eat human food right?"

I nodded. "We eat human food and drink animal blood." I told her.

Her smile appeared again. She was gone in an instant and back with a plate in a second.

"I haven't had an excuse to use the kitchen in a very long time." She told us with a smile as we grabbed a muffin politely.

Edward wasn't very interested in the muffin; his eyes were glued to the shiny black piano in the room. He edged closer to it.

Daddy raised his eyebrow. "You play?" he asked Edward.

He nodded and slowly sat down on the bench. His fingers automatically found the keys. He started to play a sweet melody. I recognized it as Mom's lullaby. Daddy inched closer like he couldn't clearly hear from where he was standing. I looked around; everyone was watching Edward in awe like they have never heard someone play. I sat beside Edward on the bench and hummed along to the song.

It wasn't long until I heard two cars pull in the driveway. I looked up to see Mom walk in the room. She was accompanied by Carlisle.

I held my breath as Daddy and Mom locked eyes.

**Exactly two weeks until Breaking Dawn Part 1 comes out on DVD. Who else is excited? I know I am, I watched it three times in the theaters and it wasn't enough. Honestly I thought it was the best out of all of them. I hope everyone liked Chapter six, the next chapter Bella will come to terms with everyone about her decision. Thank you very much for the reviews, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled into the driveway behind Carlisle. The gnawing feeling increased in my stomach as I walked up the steps to enter the Cullen house that I had left behind ten years ago.

Immediately I could hear my lullaby being played. If my heart could still beat it would be beating like a humming bird's wings. I walked through the front doors to find my son Edward playing the piano with Renesmee at his side. Everyone was watching the performance. I tried to walk in undetected but Renesmee caught my gaze.

I moved my head slightly to find myself locked in his dark eyes. Edward…

"Bella." He breathed out.

Pain pierced through me like a bullet. I couldn't tear myself from his eyes. They bore into my soul. I tore myself from his gaze when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Now that we're all together we should discuss this as a family."

I nodded and found a corner to retreat to. I sat as far away from Edward as I could.

My son stopped playing and turned around to face Carlisle as did everyone. I sent my children a small smile.

"We are very lucky to have met Edward and Renesmee, both who are extremely gifted. We are happy to have you in our home and our lives if you give us a chance to make up for lost time."

"Edward, Renesmee we welcome you to our family." Carlisle added.

The room's atmosphere erupted into a joyous one. I watched as Edward and Renesmee were embraced by everyone. I stayed in my corner. I wasn't here for my benefit. I crossed my arms and watched as Edward and Renesmee's eyes lit up with happiness. The blank void in their hearts now filled by what they needed all along. A real family.

I got up from my perch and turned to leave. Alice stopped me.

"Bella?" she called out to me.

I turned back to see everyone's eyes were now on me. She crossed the room to approach me.

"Bella, why did you leave?" she asked in a small voice.

"I had no choice." I told her blankly.

"No choice?" Esme echoed.

I nodded.

"Bella you're our family. Whatever made you leave, we would have helped you." Alice added.

Anger started to build up inside me.

"No. You thought you were helping me by making decisions that were mine to decide." I shot back at her.

I looked at Carlisle.

"None of you cared about what I wanted. That was pretty clear."

"Bella what happened that made you leave us?" Emmett asked.

"You practically forced me to leave." I said coldly.

"Bella we were trying to help you." Alice said.

"Help me?" I scoffed out.

My anger was flaring up. Why were they acting like I was the bad guy?

"Bella why are you feeling threatened?" Jasper asked me.

He was sending me calming waves but I shook them off like they were flies.

"You were all making decisions about my future. None of you once asked what I decided. I left because I was alone."

"Bella love, you were never alone." Edward was now looking at me with his dark eyes.

My anger erupted.

"You left me alone in this!" I snapped at him.

The room was now full of shocked vampires. Edward and Renesmee were now looking at me concerned.

I chocked back a dry sob.

"From the minute I found out I was pregnant on Isle Esme, you had already decided what to do. You left me alone from the start. You didn't want us!" I exploded.

I couldn't stand the stares anymore, they were sympathetic and knowing. My children didn't understand a word I was saying. I ran upstairs to the one place I could think of to bring me peace, the balcony. I walked over to the railing and leaned onto it for comfort.

Downstairs I heard everyone disperse outside. From what I heard Emmett was going to take on my children Edward and Renesmee in a wrestling match. Only Rosalie betted on Emmett winning. I could hear them cheering down below. It was late afternoon; the sun was bleeding a bright orange in the sky.

I tensed when I felt a presence behind me. I sighed and breathed in his scent. Oh how I missed it.

"Bella." He called to me in his velvet voice.

I didn't turn around. I was afraid that if I did, my wall I had built around my feelings would be crushed in an instant.

"Bella love, please tell me what you are thinking." He pleaded.

I shook a little bit. He wanted to know what I was thinking. I took an unnecessary deep breath and turned to face him.

His dark eyes burned me. The last time I saw him I was a human. My human eyes didn't do him justice at all. Now looking through my vampire eyes, he was even more beautiful than I remembered. He stepped closer to me.

"You left me alone in this." I whispered to him.

He didn't say anything.

"I left because of you."

He nodded painfully.

"You wanted to kill them from the start." I said motioning to Edward and Renesmee below us.

"I am so sorry."

"You're sorry?" I spat out.

I inched closer to him.

"We were supposed to be partners. You decided to kill them without me. You and Carlisle and your damn procedure." I fumed.

I walked back to the railing.

"Look at them." I ordered.

He walked up to the railing beside me and rested his hands against it.

We watched as our children tackled Emmett from behind. They smiled in triumph when Emmett gave up. I could clearly see their smiles shining brightly as the sun started to fall behind the trees. They looked so happy.

"I couldn't let you go through with it. I loved them more than my own life. We had created something so good and pure." I told him softly.

He turned to look at me.

"I had no idea. I thought that they would be like me, a monster." He shook his head.

I sighed.

"Edward you are not a monster."

"Bella, what I did, I did for you. I didn't want to lose you."

"I left because I didn't want to lose them." I countered.

"Bella I can't tell you how sorry I am. If I had known-"

"No one could have known Edward. I wanted to face the unknown with you but you had already decided. I had to go through it with Jacob. He was more understanding than you were being at the time."

He growled softly.

"Edward, we both made choices. I wish it had been different. I wanted us to be a family. At the time, it didn't look like you wanted that. So I left, I was afraid that no matter what you were going to kill them. I kept them from you for ten years. It's time for you to stand up and be a father to Edward and Renesmee." I told him.

He nodded softly.

"Bella will you ever forgive me?" he asked me.

I didn't know how to answer him. My wall was crumbling as we gazed into each other eyes. Before I could say anything his lips crashed into mine.

My wall sprung a leak. Feelings crept out from the cracks as I kissed back hungry for him.

The kiss lasted five seconds before I broke it off. We were both panting.

I leaned back onto the railing for support. I was desperately trying to repair the wall.

"Edward I am not sure I can." I told him honestly.

He closed the space between us.

"Bella, I will do everything I can to regain your trust. I won't give up."

"And I don't want you to." I told him.

He gave me his crooked smile. I melted as he took my hand in his. We turned our gaze back to the spectacle below us.

Suddenly, the wolves emerged from the trees. The family formed a line as they approached. I instantly found Jacob beside Sam the black wolf. Edward jerked his head in their direction. He kissed my hand before jumping over the balcony and landing gracefully on the ground.

What were the wolves doing here?

**Thank you very much for the reviews. I am glad everyone is enjoying the story. Stay tuned for the next chapter where we find out why the wolves are here. **


	8. Chapter 8

I watched from the balcony as the wolves came to a stop in front of my family. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"Hello Sam, how can I help you this evening?" he addressed the wolves.

Edward joined him at his side as Sam growled.

"He says he's here to inform us of an unknown vampire in the woods. They don't know who it is or what it wants. He thought we might know." Edward translated.

Carlisle nodded to Emmett and Jasper. They both headed into the woods.

They returned in a minute.

"Whoever it is it's leaving false trails everywhere. I didn't recognize the scent." Jasper reported.

Sam growled lowly.

"They say it didn't show up until today. Jacob thinks it followed Bella." Edward translated.

"Is it the Volturi?" Emmett asked.

"No, I've been watching their decisions." Alice retorted.

"Maybe it's after Edward and Renesmee." Suggested Rosalie.

I froze. Ten years of hiding and it wasn't enough. Someone wanted to harm my children. I snarled quietly.

"Well if it's a fight they are after, bring it." Emmett said as he pounded his fist together.

Jacob growled this time.

"I agree." Edward responded.

Carlisle looked at him questionably.

"They are permitted under the treaty to protect them. With us and the wolves, the vampire won't stand a chance." Edward explained.

Carlisle looked to Renesmee and Edward.

"We will take shifts guarding you at your house."

I watched Renesmee narrow her eyes.

"Uh, we haven't moved in anywhere permanent yet. We are staying at a hotel." She replied sheepishly.

Esme darted her eyes to Carlisle. He nodded.

"You are welcome to stay with us." He stopped and glanced at me. "With your permission of course." He added.

I nodded strongly.

Carlisle turned back to the wolves.

"We can protect them here as well as use your help to find the vampire in question in the meantime."

The wolves nodded and began to disappear. Jacob stayed behind as well as two other wolves I recognized as Leah and Seth Clearwater. Esme excitedly went back into the house followed by Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

I sighed. I had nothing to worry about. A pack of wolves and a clan of vampires was no match for one vampire. Everything was quiet until I heard a loud snarl come from a wolf. I looked down in alarm. Leah was growling at my son. I flung myself over the railing and ran towards Edward.

Seth and Jacob were pushing her back into woods where they disappeared.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

I put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Did she hurt you?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

I turned my head to Edward searching for answers.

"Leah imprinted on him."

That only confused me more.

"So why did she react like that?" I asked him.

He sighed.

I turned back to my frozen son. Renesmee was trying to shake him out of it.

"She hates me." He mumbled out.

"She can't hate you." I reasoned with him.

I remembered what Jacob told me about imprinting. It didn't make any sense why she would hate him. It was supposed to be the opposite.

"I read her thoughts when it happened. She doesn't want to love a half bloodsucker." He spat out.

Renesmee took him by the arm and led him into the house.

I crossed my arms and looked at Edward.

"She'll come around." He told me.

I smiled at him.

"Well you got your work cut out for you." I teased.

"I consider it an honor." He smirked.

I looked back at the lit up house. I was sure they would be alright, Alice would play Renesmee Barbie and Edward would be in great company.

I turned to leave.

"Bella, you're not staying?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"No, I have to pack up their stuff in the hotel room. I have work in the morning as well."

He pulled me closer to him, still holding my hand.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Tell them I love them." I promised.

He smiled and kissed my hand once more.

"Goodnight Mrs. Cullen."

I returned his smile and made my way to my car. I started driving towards the hotel. I could hear wolves howling in the woods behind me. I tried to convince myself not to worry. For a brief moment the pain in my stomach went away until I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

I climbed up the stairs to our floor and used my key to get in. Something felt off about the room.

I looked around and tensed when I saw a white envelope lying on the table. It wasn't there this morning I thought.

I picked it up to find that there was a red ribbon tied around it. There was no writing on the front. I flipped it around until I decided that it was safe to open.

I pulled out the letter and slowly read it. I only needed to read it once.

I shoved it back into the envelope and put the ribbon back on. I walked over to the fireplace in the living room and turned it on full blast. I threw the envelope into the fire and watched as the flames engulfed it. I turned off the fireplace when there was nothing left but black ash.

I put my head in my hands and snarled. I recalled the one word that stuck out the most in the letter.

_Want._

**Here it is chapter eight. I wonder what the letter said. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't believe I was going to visit Charlie.

I had an hour to kill before my shift at the hospital. I had packed up everything at the hotel and checked out. I was looking forward to speaking to Carlisle about how my children were doing. I decided to first visit Charlie. After ten years he deserved to see me.

I pulled into the driveway. The house looked the same. I parked beside the police cruiser and stepped out. I was dressed up again, this time in a black skirt and a dark green blouse. I sighed as knocked on the door.

With my vampire hearing I could hear him get up from the couch and his footsteps towards the door. The door opened.

I gasped slightly, but not loud enough for him to hear me. Charlie's dark hair had been invaded by gray hair. His moustache had a little touch of gray but not too much. In ten years he had aged twenty. I blamed myself.

A tear went down his face as he choked out my name.

"Bella." He embraced me tightly.

If I could cry, I would be. I hugged back as tightly as I could without breaking him. I embraced him for a while until he broke away. His eyes now red from tears.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I confessed.

"For what Bells?"

"Leaving."

He sighed and sat down on the worn out couch.

"Bella, ten years of getting postcards with instructions to burn them after reading it must have been real damn important for you to leave." He sighed.

I couldn't imagine how much stress I put him through.

I sat on the coffee table in front of him. I took out a photo of Renesmee and Edward from my wallet and handed it to him.

His eyes darted from the photo to me a couple of times.

"Bells…" he started.

"They're your grandchildren." I interrupted.

He looked up at me wide eyed.

"Edward wanted to terminate the pregnancy so I left."

"They look older than ten years old."

I bit my lips. "They are special." I told him honestly.

He looked at me questioningly.

"All the Cullens are and now so am I."

He looked at my eyes then, I wondered if he even noticed that they were gold.

"This isn't making any sense Bells."

He was frustrated.

I took his hands in mine.

"Dad, I can only tell you enough so that you aren't in danger. I wish I could tell you the whole truth but I can't. I just need you to trust me."

He looked back at the picture.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Renesmee and Edward." I replied.

"Where are they?"

"They are staying with the Cullens, but you will get to meet them soon. I've told them all about you."

Then he asked the million dollar question.

"Are you staying with the Cullens?"

I shook my head.

"No Dad, I'm staying here with you. It's where I need to be."

It was an honest answer. I had another reason for staying with Charlie. If this unknown vampire was after my children I wasn't going to risk Charlie's life. I was going to protect him no matter what.

He smiled at me.

"I left your room the way you left it."

I smiled back at him. I also wasn't ready to confront my feelings with Edward. I was better off staying away from the Cullens for now, with the exception of Carlisle.

"Want some breakfast?" he offered me a box of donuts.

"Eww Dad no."

I took the box from him and threw it in the trashcan. I shook my head at him as he groaned. It was no wonder he looked so old, he's been eating junk. I grabbed two eggs from the fridge and made him an omelet with mushrooms and basil leaves. Cooking for Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob over the years had its perks. I could almost call myself iron chef material. I placed the omelet in front of him and watched him scarf it down.

"I missed your cooking Bells." He said licking his lips.

"Get used to it, you are on a diet now." I teased.

I glanced at the clock, it was time for us both to get to work.

I gave Charlie another hug before watching him disappear down the street in his cruiser. Before leaving myself, I took the two boxes of my stuff from my trunk and put it in my old room. It was caked in dust and my purple comforter was ruined.

I sighed and closed the door.

I pulled in beside Carlisle's Mercedes in the parking lot once again. My car was still riddled with boxes. I would have to drop them off after my shift.

After clocking in I found Carlisle walking around the halls.

"Carlisle."

"Bella." We greeted each other.

"How are Edward and Renesmee?" I asked him.

"They are perfectly fine; Esme turned the two guestrooms in their rooms. Alice has been on a shopping binge for Renesmee. Edward has become quite fond Edward." He reported.

I smiled to myself. I was glad that they were happy.

"Any sign of the vampire?"

"No but don't worry. We will find them soon."

It was comforting to hear Carlisle say it. I couldn't get myself to believe it.

After my shift, I went to the Cullen house. I started taking boxes out of the car.

"Let me help." I heard Edward's velvet voice behind.

I smiled and let him get the last few. In a flash he had them all upstairs. He returned with his crooked smile.

"We installed a bed in my room." He suggested.

It was a nice romantic gesture but I had to turn it down.

"Edward I'm staying with Charlie."

He looked disappointed.

"It's not you Edward." I lied.

I sighed.

"No one is protecting Charlie, I know it's just one vampire but I'm not taking any chances. If they know about Renesmee and Edward then they might know about Charlie."

He nodded understandingly.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

He sighed.

"Always thinking about others." He muttered.

I smiled and left.

I stopped at the store for Charlie's dinner and headed home.

Charlie wasn't home yet so I ventured into my room and started cleaning at vampire speed. It was done in five minutes. After putting my comforter in the washer I started Charlie's dinner.

I heard his cruiser pull up. I listened as he walked in the front door, hung his gun up and walked into the kitchen.

"Something smells good." He commented. I watched him tiredly slide into the kitchen chair.

"How was work?" I asked placing his chicken salad in front of him.

He stared at me as I sat down in front of him. He eyed the empty space in front of me. I shot him a don't ask look.

"Found some human remains out in the woods, it had been mauled beyond recognition. Sheriff thinks it was a bear." He said taking a bite of salad.

But I knew it hadn't been a bear. There was a vampire feeding out there in the woods. That could only mean it wasn't passing through until it got what it wants.

**Man I love Charlie, its fun writing for him. Anyways, I have been on a writing kick this week, I have up until chapter 12 completed so far. I will update every day. Thank you very much for the reviews and to those who were at first skeptical but decided to stick around. **


	10. Chapter 10

Another night of lying in my old bed…

I glanced at the dream catcher hanging from my head board. It wouldn't do any good since vampires don't sleep.

I listened to Charlie's steady breathing from down the hall. I was on constant alert, listening for an intruder or anything out of the ordinary. Maybe I was being silly. There was only a slight chance the vampire would come here but I was determined to keep Charlie safe and my wall from breaking.

I was being a coward I know. I was glad that Edward was a patient man. I didn't know how long I would hold him at bay. Every time I saw him he would politely ask for me to stay. I politely said no.

I told myself that I only came over to see my children. I was just kidding myself. I also came to see Edward. I felt myself struggling during the day when I was working alongside Carlisle. All the staff were very welcoming, and Carlisle was always there in case I made a mistake with a patient. I found that seeing Edward relived any stress I felt.

Hours passed of me listening to Charlie's breathing. It was beginning to lighten up outside. I got out of bed and opened my dresser of skirts. I shut it. It was Friday, no skirt today.

Instead I pulled out my favorite jeans and grabbed a black tunic top that was a little dressy. I went downstairs after pulling my hair in a ponytail to start Charlie's breakfast. He had been doing well on his diet this week so I made him pumpkin pancakes with bacon. I packed his lunch with a veggie sub.

He came shuffling downstairs still in his robe. I placed his breakfast in front of him and watched him. I was liking this normalcy we had going. I cooked for him and he talked about his day. I cleaned while he watched TV. At night I would hug him and we would go separate ways. He never once brought up why I never ate.

It was best for him to not ask questions.

I wasn't having a great day at work. There had been a bad car accident that kept me and Carlisle busy all day. A man about Charlie's age was brought in. He was bleeding out badly. There was a piece of debris stuck in his chest. Carlisle was still busy with another patient so I had to take the case alone.

I had a nurse put my gloves on and my scrubs.

"Hello sir, I am Dr. Bella Cullen. I need you to lie still; I will do everything I can to get it out safely." I told him.

The nurse injected him with morphine, I could smell it spreading. Gently I put my hands around the debris and slowly slid it out of him. His screams echoed in the room. He started convulsing as I pulled the end of the piece out. I handed the nurse the debris and tried to stop the bleeding. I could hear his heart slowing down. I looked inside the wound to see what the problem was. His aorta had been severed.

The monitor flat lined. I could no longer hear his heart beat.

"Call it." The nurse told me.

I looked down at the man. For an instant he looked like Charlie. I backed away from the table. I threw my gloves and bloody scrubs on the floor and ran out.

I didn't know where Carlisle was so I waited for him in his office.

I sat in the chair with my face in my hands. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Carlisle.

"I lost him." I told him.

"It happens Bella. Sometimes they are already gone when they arrive." He told me softly.

"What's the point of being gifted vampires if we can't save everyone?" I asked.

"Let me know when you find the answer." He said jokingly.

I hugged him.

"How about you leave early today, I'm sure Renesmee has something to discuss with you."

"Like what?" I asked wiping invisible tears from my face.

"Prom is tomorrow, she can use an opinion other than Alice and Rose's." he laughed softly.

I smiled at him. I took off my lab coat and left.

Before going to the Cullen house, I stopped by the store and got some turkey burgers for Charlie in case I wouldn't be home on time. I dropped it off quickly and was back out the door.

The Cullen house was quiet when I pulled up. I walked in and went upstairs. I stopped short when I passed Edward's room. I saw a big white bed with a canopy. It looked just like the one we used on Isle Esme. I walked in and fell back on to its soft surface. The stress from today overwhelmed me. I leaned back on the pillows and closed my eyes.

They weren't closed for long before I heard voices.

"I've sent her flowers all week with a note, but nothing." It was my son.

"Maybe you should invite her here." Edward's velvet voice suggested.

"I can't, how would I get her here if she won't even reply to any of my notes."

"You leave that to me." Said Edward.

Edward was giving our son dating advice. This was priceless.

"What if she says no?"

"She won't." Edward promised.

They were coming up the stairs. I didn't have time to get up and then explain why I was in here so I stayed still. I closed my eyes. I heard them laugh softly as they went by. They were headed to the balcony. Quickly I got up and went to find Renesmee. I found her in Alice's room.

"Bella!" Alice came bouncing up to me.

"What do you think of my master piece?" she asked.

I took one look at Renesmee and I was blown away. She had on a sparkly pale pink dress that went to her knees. Her hair was pulled back halfway with a diamond hairclip.

"Renesmee you look beautiful." I told her.

Alice smiled with approval and started to take down her hair.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I asked her.

"Jacob." She told me with a smile.

I froze. Jacob.

I flipped around and headed for the balcony.

"Edward!" I screeched.

When I got there, he looked surprised.

"Do you mind telling me why she's going to the Prom with Jacob?" I was furious.

"He didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" I snapped.

Edward jerked his head towards the woods. Jacob, Leah, and Seth emerged from the woods in human form.

"Tell me what Edward?"

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee."

What?

**The drama begins! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Tomorrow I will post chapter eleven. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"You knew?"

"Yes." He said slowly.

I glared at him and then to my son.

"What about you?"

"We're mind readers Mom, it's hard not to hear about it when he's around."

I growled. How come no one told me?

I flung myself over the railing and approached Jacob. I shoved him but he didn't fall backwards.

"When were you going to tell me that you imprinted on my daughter?"

"At the time it didn't seem like it was important."

"At the time? When did you imprint on her?" I asked.

"When she was born."

"You kept it from me for ten years!" I yelled.

I wanted to tear his throat out.

"Bella please, I never tried to be a father figure to them. I was strictly their best friend."

"I know that." I snapped.

"Bells don't be mad. I waited until she felt that way about me too. I didn't force her into it."

I didn't know why I was angry. I knew Jacob loved her. He also knew that if he hurt her he would be dead.

I sighed, defeated. If both Edward's knew about it then I had nothing to worry about. I turned away from him and went back up to the balcony with Edward and my son.

Edward whispered in his ear and he jumped down. I watched as my son nervously approached Leah. I stood beside Edward and gripped his hand for comfort.

Edward walked up to Leah as she eyed him suspiciously. He got down on one knee.

"Leah Clearwater, would you do me the most extraordinary honor of being my date to Prom tomorrow night." He asked giving her a small white flower.

She didn't speak for thirty seconds.

"Please give me a chance." Edward begged her.

Her eyes softened and she took the white flower.

"Yes Edward." She said softly.

He kissed her hand and then embraced her.

I looked at Edward in awe.

"You are amazing." I told him.

He gave me his crooked smile.

Oh no, my wall was cracking.

I blinked and turned back to Leah and Edward.

My son looked so happy. At least I knew that they both my children had life partners. I was envious. Even through the years I was apart from Edward I never once looked at someone else. I squeezed his hand gently.

Maybe it was time for my wall to be destroyed. I looked back to Edward.

"Bella." He said taking my hands in his hands.

"I want you to stay with me tonight."

I should say no I told myself.

I was struggling with my feelings. The feelings I had worked so hard to keep behind my wall wanted to get out.

"I can't." I blurted out.

He looked at me confused.

"I have to make dinner for Charlie tonight." It was the only excuse I had.

"Hmm." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." I told him honestly.

"Mrs. Cullen, you have nothing to apologize for." He said and kissed both of my hands.

I turned around and left.

I got home with just enough time to make Charlie dinner. Since I had made an excuse out of it I made him lasagna and garlic bread. Since I've been here, Charlie has been looking healthier. I served him his dinner and watched him as he ate.

When he was done, I sat with him on the couch as he watched TV. Two hours later he fell asleep. I sighed as I lifted him from the couch and tucked him into his bed upstairs.

When I entered my room the first thing I did was unlock my window and open it. I felt silly, Edward probably wouldn't even come.

I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. I listened to Charlie's breathing for a while until I heard a soft breeze. His scent filled my senses. I opened my eyes to find his.

"Edward, you came." I said as I embraced him.

"If I had known I would get this welcome I would have broken in all the other nights I came by." He laughed softly.

"You were here every night?" I asked him.

"Well, when you mentioned Charlie's safety I thought it was unfair only you had taken upon yourself to protect him."

"Thank you." I told him.

"That's not why I'm here tonight though." He said.

I pulled away from him.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you something very important."

I sighed.

"Let's hear it."

"Bella, I know I haven't earned back your trust yet but will you please consider accompanying me as my date tomorrow night at prom."

I stared at him. Was he serious, me and dancing did not mix.

"Bella love, please. I won't ask you for anything else I promise."

"Ok on one condition." I told him.

"Anything." He replied.

"Alice will have no say in my makeup, hair, or my dress." I said sternly.

He pursed his lips and thought for a moment.

"Done." He said with his crooked smile.

He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. It was longer than the one we had last week. It was sweet and light. He broke away.

"Until tomorrow, Mrs. Cullen." He said and disappeared out of my window.

I laid back on the bed for a while, still breathing in his scent.

I was itching to go for a run; it was my favorite part about being a vampire. After making sure Charlie was sleeping soundly I jumped out of my window and took off into the woods.

I ran past the trees at full speed. The moon was out and was bathing everything in silver. My skin glowed white. I wasn't sure where I was going. I leapt over stumps and streams like it was a sport. It felt good to run, my body vibrated as I pushed myself faster.

I didn't have time to react to what hit me. I fell into the stream I was getting ready to jump over. My body made a loud splash and thud as I fell to the rocky bottom. Furious I broke through the surface and made my way to dry ground. I stood up now drenched in water. I turned to find him staring at me.

The moonlight bathed him from his crouched position. His dark cloak shimmered.

"You." I instantly recognized him.

He stood up straight. He flicked back his cloak.

"Did you get my letter?" he asked with a sadistic smile.

**Dum dum dum! You have to wait until tomorrow to find out who it is! Those who are patient will be rewarded. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

I smoothed my dress down with my hands as I looked in the mirror. I nodded to myself in approval. I had picked out a crimson red silk dress. It went down to my ankles and had a plunging neckline. I let my hair flow naturally down my back and shoulders. I had brushed on some gold glitter on my eye lids.

I cleared my thoughts of last night. I wanted to enjoy tonight. I slid into my gold stilettos and left my room. I walked over to Charlie in the living room and twirled for him. His mouth hung open.

He cleared his throat. "What's the occasion Bells?" he asked.

"I'm going to Prom with Edward."

"You still think Edward walks on water and all that huh."

I smacked him lightly.

"You should be proud of me. I have declined all of his advances up until yesterday."

"What made you accept it this time?"

"Well my children are going. Someone needs to watch them." I teased.

"As long as it makes you happy Bells."

I loved Charlie. I hugged him tightly.

"Dinner is in the fridge for you and I got you some beer. I also bought some pay per views for you to watch while I am gone. You should invite Billy over." I called over my shoulder on my way out.

"I think I can manage mother." He joked.

I laughed as I shut the door.

I was to meet everyone at the high school. The sun was starting to set behind the trees. I pulled into the parking lot beside Edward's Vanquish. Rosalie's car was on the other side and the Jeep was further down.

I took a deep breath and started walking into the brightly lit area to the side of the school. I made my way through the dance floor full of people. I didn't recognize anyone. I followed the walkway to the giant gazebo that was covered in glittering lights.

I found my family in the gazebo. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for Alice's wrath. She was scowling at me.

"That was a dirty trick." She hissed.

I laughed.

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

She gave me a once over.

"Okay, so maybe your fashion sense has improved a little bit. But you should have let me do your hair, you left it plain."

"My hair is fine." I said sternly.

She backed down and went to Jasper. He started spinning her around. I went over to my children. They were dazzling alongside Jacob and Leah.

"Mom, you look beautiful." Renesmee gasped.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Hey Bells, you looking to get some action tonight?" Emmett laughed.

I growled at him and ignored him. I heard Rosalie smack him.

I glared at Jacob.

"Take care of my little girl."

"Yes mam." He nodded.

I turned to my son. He had an arm wrapped around Leah. I didn't need to worry about him. I sent them a smile. I found Edward admiring me at the back of the gazebo. I smoothed my dress once more and walked over to him.

For once, he had nothing to say. His eyes burned with desire. He growled lightly before kissing my hand and leading me to the center of the gazebo. We started out at a slow waltz before he started twirling me around in his arms. I laughed giddily.

As he dipped me back I noticed that we were alone in the gazebo. I didn't hear my family leave. I was too engulfed in Edward. I was drowning in his liquid gold eyes. He brought me back to him and spun me around once more. It was hard not to be happy in this moment. We were alone in this sparkling wonderland. I didn't know how long we danced nor did I care.

Edward brought us back to a slow waltz until we spun to a stop.

"It's past midnight love, we should get the children home." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and we walked back to the parking lot hand in hand. They were waiting for us by the cars. Edward fished out his keys to the Vanquish and threw them to Jacob. Jacob widened his eyes at the gesture.

"We'll be right behind you in Bella's car."

He nodded and we watched at the three cars disappeared out of the parking lot and down the dark highway. I leaned up against my Mercedes. Edward was staring at it intently, as if he was remembering something.

"I know you said it was a loan, so I kept it so you could return it." I told him.

He looked up at me.

"Actually I was thinking about your new car I got you."

"What?"

I didn't want a new car.

"It's parked in the garage at home. Do you want to see it?"

"No." I said and climbed into the passenger seat.

He climbed into the driver's seat laughing softly to himself.

I fumed at him the whole way back to the Cullen house. He parked in the garage. I got out and crossed my arms. He walked over to the corner of the garage where a covered up vehicle was. There was a bow on top of the tarp keeping it hidden.

"Did you not hear me? I said no."

He gave me his crooked smile and yanked off the tarp. I stared wide eyed at what I saw.

It was my truck. It was the same make and model but it was shiny. It had a brand new coat of red paint on it. There was not a speck of rust to be found. I walked over to it and touched it.

"Jacob helped me out." Edward told me as I ran my hand down the smooth door.

"Edward I love it. Thank you." I crushed myself to him.

"I have another surprise for you." He said taking my hand.

He led me into the house where there was rose petals leading up the stairs. I followed it until it came to a stop at his room. I walked in to find candles lit everywhere and the bed filled with more rose petals.

He shut the door behind us.

"Edward what is this all for?" I asked turning to face him.

"For you Mrs. Cullen." He replied taking me in his arms.

He brought my lips to his. I closed my eyes as they melded together. Enough was enough; I let my wall fall to pieces. My feelings gushed out like a waterfall.

I crushed myself to him fiercely. Our lips fought for control. Ten years was long enough without this. I shoved him back on the bed forcefully, rose petals jumping up as we landed. I hungrily kissed him back. My body ached for him. He rolled over to be on top. I could hear my dress tearing into shreds.

I sighed deeply as he tore his tux off, his lips going to my neck. His fingers intertwined with mine. He brought his lips back to my hungry ones. I closed my eyes as our bodies melted together into pure bliss.

I opened my eyes to find us tangled in the sheets and rose petals. My head was resting on Edward's chest. He was still panting. I twisted my head to look at him. He smiled at me as he pulled me closer to him. He started to hum my lullaby as he twirled my hair in his fingers. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

We didn't move until it started to lighten up outside. I was the first to move. I got out of the bed to find my dress. Oh yeah, it was in shreds on the floor. I groaned I couldn't leave naked.

Edward got up next and went into his closet. He threw me one of his button up shirts and some of my old jeans that I left behind. I put them on quickly.

I was about to leave the room when his arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around in his grasp to face him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to Charlie's, I have to feed him or he'll go hungry." I told him.

"Well if you must go, you will need this." He dangled a lone key in front of me.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to drive it.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I told him.

"I love you Bella Cullen."

He kissed me once more before releasing me. I ran down the steps and into the garage. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. My truck purred to life. I smiled. I had missed my truck. I tore out of the garage and down the driveway. My smile got wider as I pushed down on the gas pedal. My truck never went this fast.

The happy bubble I had been in disappeared. My smile faded as I raced down the highway. I recalled the conversation I had the other night.

"_Did you get my letter?" he asked with a sadistic smile._

_I growled at him._

"_Yes." I snapped._

"_Now then, what is your answer?" Demetri asked me._

_Aro wanted me. I either joined the Volturi to be his personal body guard or they would kill me and my entire family. It was pretty obvious what my decision was._

"_Yes." I told him._

"_Good girl. Let us be on our way."_

"_No. I can't leave now."_

_He rolled his eyes impatiently._

"_I can't get away from the Cullens until Sunday morning. If I leave now, they will know everything." I explained. _

"_Fine then. I will meet you at the airport Sunday morning. Do be on time." He threatened._

_He turned and disappeared into the woods. _

_I cried tearlessly. Demetri was a tracker, there was no running from this._

_I cried as I ran back to the house. Tomorrow it will be like it never happened._

I pulled in beside Charlie's cruiser. I walked into the house and heard Charlie snoring upstairs. Quickly I made him his breakfast and placed it in the microwave. I grabbed a piece of a paper and scrawled a quick note for him. I didn't want him to worry about me. I left another note for him to give to Edward.

I quietly left the house and ran as fast as I could to the airport. Demetri was waiting for me inside. Wordlessly I followed him into the terminal and didn't speak until we were seated on the plane.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to no one.

I fell into a miserable abyss as the plane took off. There was no going back now.

**Bella is gone again. How will Edward react? Next chapter will be in his point of view. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Edward's Point of View_

I didn't want to let her go. I watched as she untangled herself from me. I laughed silently to myself as she looked for her dress. The red silk fabric was in pieces on the floor. I couldn't get it off her sooner.

I heard her groan.

I slid out from under the sheets and went to my closet. I grabbed one of my button up shirts and some jeans she left and tossed them to her. I pulled on some pants as she got dressed in a hurry. I saw her cross over to the door.

I ran to her and slid my arms around her waist. I wanted her to stay with me.

She turned around in my grasp.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Back to Charlie's, I have to feed him or he'll go hungry." She replied.

I sighed silently.

"Well if you must go, you will need this." I fished out a key from my pocket and dangled it in front of her.

She smiled.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She told me.

I looked into her eyes. Even through the years without her, I knew she meant it. We would never stop loving each other no matter what.

"I love you Bella Cullen." I replied.

I brought her lips to mine and kissed them softly. I reluctantly let her go.

I watched as she gracefully ran down the stairs. As I started picking up the remains of her dress, I heard her truck spring to life. I listened as it faded into the distance. I missed her already. I cleaned up the rose petals and our torn clothes and place them in the trash can downstairs.

I heard laughter coming from the living room. I walked in to find Renesmee and Edward on the couch with Jacob and Leah.

"Hello." I greeted them.

"How did it go with Mom last night?" Renesmee asked.

"Excellent. When she gets back I'm going to ask her to move in. Although it will be hard to convince her since she's there to make sure the unknown vampire doesn't come there for Charlie."

"Actually that's why I'm here." Jacob replied.

_The vampire is gone, it disappeared this morning. _Jacob thought.

"It must have been after something else." I suggested.

"Well whatever it was, it must have gotten it." Leah added.

"This is great. Now Mom can move in and we'll all be together." Edward said with a smile.

I returned his smile. We can finally be a family.

I spent the day with them watching movies. I was anxious for Bella to come home.

Nightfall came, I tried calling Charlie's house with no answer. She must be out hunting. Maybe she would come back tomorrow after her hospital shift I thought.

I went upstairs to our bedroom and lay back on the bed. Her scent still lingered here. I became intoxicated by it and got through the night thinking about her.

I forced myself to go the school with my children and siblings. I really wanted to see her.

I breezed through the school day. I was anxious to get home. Bella would be there with Carlisle. In my Volvo I drove at full speed with my children in the back seat. As I pulled up I noticed Bella's truck wasn't here. Carlisle met us at the front door.

"Edward have you seen Bella?" he asked.

"No." I narrowed my eyes.

_She didn't show up for her shift today. _Carlisle thought.

I shook off his worried thoughts. Maybe Charlie knew where she went.

I took off through the woods, I didn't stop until I reached Charlie's house.

Bella's truck was parked in the driveway. It was starting to rain as I knocked on the door. The door opened to Charlie, his eyes red and puffy.

"What did you do this time?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

He turned and went into the kitchen. I followed him.

He lifted a piece of a paper.

"Dad do not worry about me. I will return soon. Please help Edward watch over your grandchildren. Bella." He read loudly.

He shrugged waiting for me to answer.

I didn't have one. It didn't make sense.

"She left a note for you too." He said handing me a folded piece of paper. His eyes were on me as I read it to myself.

_Edward, I am sorry. I am doing this for everyone's protection. Don't look for me, and please take care of Edward, Renesmee, and Charlie. I love you. –Bella_

I wanted to cry, to feel something. My dead heart broke into pieces. She was gone.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

I looked at him, broken.

"I don't know." I told him truthfully.

"Must have been real damn important." Charlie said knocking back a can of beer.

I left quietly, the note crumpled in my fist. I caught her scent by the truck and tried to follow it. The rain was beating down hard. I pushed myself faster but the rain was washing away the trail. Defeated I slumped to my knees. Why would she leave us?

I looked back to the house. Her window was open slightly. I quickly ran up to it and entered her room.

I didn't know what I was looking for. A clue maybe. Nothing was out of place, she didn't appear to take anything with her.

Frustrated, I ran back home. The note was crumpled in my fist. Alice had to know something. I was dripping wet when I entered the living room. Everyone was gathered here, concern on their faces.

_Edward, I didn't see her leave. Just you reading the note. I'm sorry. _Alice thought.

"Daddy, where's Mom?" Renesmee asked.

"She's gone." I said dropping the note.

This didn't make any sense. Why would she leave to protect us? And then something dawned on me. The vampire in the woods was gone as well. I embraced my children as they cried. I wished I could cry with them.

I trusted Bella enough to know what she was doing. If the vampire had anything to do with this I was going to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Five years later_

This wasn't the life I wanted.

I didn't want to be a monster. Yet here I was, forced to be a member of the Volturi guard. It's been five years.

I got on the plane with Demetri for my family. I could've refused. I did not want a fight with the Volturi for there would be plenty of lives lost no matter who won. I didn't want that. I'd rather see my family live on without me than that.

I did what I was told. As long as I obeyed, my family would be safe.

I had to wear black dresses and a cloak at all times. The worst part was being forced to drink human blood. I was compassionate about it. I always snapped their necks before they could scream. I refused to look at their faces as I drank the life at of them.

I murdered people. I think they enjoyed seeing me do things I would never do. I always had to accompany Felix on missions. When I wasn't on missions, I was Aro's personal body guard. They kept me busy. The only time I had to myself was when I was in my room or doing perimeter checks around the castle. The only time I was happy was when I ran. They trusted me enough to let me go alone. Besides, why would I try?

I had no reason to disobey them. As long as I stayed, they would leave my family alone.

I didn't make friends with them. I tolerated them to a point.

Me and Felix were heading outside; we were informed of a vampire causing a disturbance. We put our hoods on and went into the sunlight. It didn't take long to track it down. We could hear the commotion as soon as we stepped outside.

We made our way quickly to the screams. A car was flipped over. A vampire was dragging bodies out. He was insane with thirst.

"You are in violation of the Volturi laws! Stop now." Felix barked out.

The vampire hissed at us and sprung at us. I expanded my shield. The vampire hit my shield and fell backwards in confusion. This gave Felix the time to grab him and tear his limbs off. I ran to the car to find any survivors. The parents were dead but a little girl was in the backseat crying. She had seen everything.

She was a liability.

I reached in and grabbed her. She screamed as she looked into my red eyes. I threw her to the ground and snapped her neck. Her crying stopped. I picked her up and threw her back in the car. Her screams still echoed in my head.

Afterwards me and Felix cleaned up the mess, and made it look like a car accident. We torched the car after tossing the vampire's limbs into the car.

Felix nodded to me in approval and we reported back to the castle.

Murdering innocent people was emotionally draining for me. I wasn't a killer, I just followed orders. I liked it better when I killed vampires.

We returned to the throne where Aro was waiting.

"Well done."

He turned to me.

"I believe Jane needs your help in the sparring hall."

I nodded. Jane didn't like my help but she couldn't fight Aro's decisions.

The sparring hall was chaotic. Newborn vampires were closing in on Jane. I was not in the mood for this.

With a twitch of my head, my shield expanded and collided with the newborns. The shield shoved them back into the long wall. Jane looked my way.

"I didn't need your help." She hissed.

I snarled. "Aro sent me. Your welcome." I snapped.

I turned around and quickly went to my room. I confined myself into a ball on my bed.

Edward, I miss you terribly.

I could still see the little girl's eyes staring at me. The last five years weighed on my shoulders. I missed my family. I wondered how long it would be before I went insane here without them.

I got up and looked into my mirror. This was not the Bella I remembered. My eyes were the part that scared me the most. My bright red eyes stared back at me. I missed my gold ones. I hated this Bella.

I just wanted to go home. I needed to run to clear my thoughts. I made my way to the closet exit and started to run.

I ran as fast as I could deep into the forest. I didn't stop until I saw the flash of white pass my vision. I stopped in my tracks and watched as it circled me.

"Alex." I breathed out.

The huge white wolf towered over me.

_I ran a perimeter check around the castle. It had to be in the middle of the night. I froze as a stench filled my senses. I followed the stench to find a giant white wolf. I had no idea Italy had a wolf pack._

"_Who are you?" I ordered._

_The great wolf turned around and bared its teeth._

_I crouched ready to attack but stopped short when it didn't. I approached it carefully._

"_Who are you?" I asked again._

_It shook its mane out and I watched in awe as it morphed into a man. He had a strong build like Jacob. This man had deep blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair._

"_Call me Alex." He replied._

"_Okay Alex. What are you doing so close to the castle?"_

"_Looking for a way in."_

_At least he was honest._

"_I got news for you kid, you won't be getting in."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because you will be out numbered and they have me." I said with a smirk._

"_Maybe you should consider switching sides." He suggested._

_This had to be a joke._

"_Why are you interested in taking down the Volturi?"_

"_This forest is my pack's land. Vampires run this city, it is almost impossible to keep the people safe."_

_I nodded. I understood more about the wolves than he thought. He would have no chance of taking down the Volturi with just a pack. _

"_You're not like other vampires." He commented._

_Yeah because I didn't want to be a killer I thought._

"_I should have killed you already." I admitted._

_He stared at me shocked._

"_If it had been any other guard, you wouldn't be talking." I added._

"_Like I said, not like other vampires." He said stepping towards me._

"_You should consider an alliance with us."_

_I wanted to laugh. Why would they want a bloodsucker's help?_

_I shook my head and turned to leave._

"_I know this isn't your life." He called out._

_I fumed, what did he know?_

_I turned back to face to him. _

"_I know." I said quietly before running back to the castle._

That was how I first met Alex. He kept running into me on purpose afterwards. The boy had a death wish but he could also read me like a book. Something Edward could never do.

The big white wolf stared at me concerned.

"I'm fine." I told him.

He bent his head down. I scratched his head. I watched as he backed away before shuddering into his human form.

"Bella what happened today?" he asked.

"I murdered an innocent little girl."

He crushed me to his chest, despite the fact that I was freezing cold to his touch. Okay, so I did have one friend.

"I am so done. I want to go home." I said gritting my teeth.

"You said it yourself, you can't leave without the Volturi coming after you."

"So we kill them all." I suggested.

He pulled away from me wide eyed.

An evil smile played on my lips.

**Bella always has a plan! She's had enough and devised an evil plan. Tomorrow you will see how ruthless Bella really has become so she can get back to her family. Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't want it to come to this.

I ran back to the castle after filling Alex in of my plan. He would come back with the rest of his pack soon while I distracted the Volturi with a hostile vampire that was in the castle. That would be me.

There were two guards at the entrance I previously ran out of. In a second I broke off both their heads before they could greet me. I dragged their bodies inside and torn them apart. Soon someone would be along to find them.

I continued down the hall walking casually. I had a list of the ones that were an immediate threat. I couldn't let anyone of them escape. I hoped Alex and his pack had my back. One of his youngest members was in charge of starting the fires at all exits to keep him from getting hurt. It reminded me of how Seth stayed behind to keep him out of trouble. It didn't work out too well. As long as we kept to the plan nothing would go wrong.

I took care of the guards at all the other exits and made my way down the hall once more. I saw Felix run up to me, alarm in his red eyes.

"Bella we've been infiltrated. There's an intruder in the castle!"

"I know I think I saw it go this way." I said leading him to the sparring hall.

The sparring hall was empty. I closed the door behind us.

"There's no one here!" he yelled.

"I know."

I sprung at him when he turned his back.

I snarled furiously as he struggled with my grip. I had my arms around his neck. I couldn't rip it off when he was trying to crush my hands. He flailed around shoving me into the marble walls. When my hands had reached its limit, I sunk my teeth into his neck. I tore off his marble skin until it was enough for me to break off his head. He slumped onto the floor. I couldn't stop moving. I ran from the sparring hall and into the hall. An alarm started going off.

I saw members of the guard running down the hall, their black cloaks flowing behind them. Everyone was going to the throne room just like I had hoped. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were everyone's main priority to protect. I followed behind them as Demetri, Jane, and Alec merged in from a different hallway. The throne room was now filled with every Volturi member in it. There were only two exits. One should be ready to go up in flames, while the other one was where the wolves were scheduled to come in. I took my place in front of Aro.

He looked calm. Only I knew that he wouldn't be leaving this room.

The Volturi tensed as the howls filled the castle. I smiled.

I could hear them tearing down the long hallway, their paws scratching the marble floors. Everyone stopped breathing as Alex's giant white wolf form entered the room. Several other wolves ranging from gray, brown, and black were at his flanks. I crouched in front of Aro as they snarled and snapped their teeth. Here we go.

The wolves were first to attack. I stayed in my place while they came in contact with the first wave of members of the guard. My job was to keep Jane and Alec from using their gift on the wolves. I pushed my shield out to the wolves. I watched as they tore through the guard members. The second wave wouldn't be so easy.

I held my shield in my place, no matter what I wasn't going to let it recoil. The wolves were extraordinarily strong to my amazement; so far they were doing well. They were getting close to me.

Alec and Jane started intently at the wolves. Jane's eyes brows furrowed in frustration when her gift wasn't working. I stared in horror as Alec sent a hazy mist to wolves. It slowly crept until it hit an invisible wall. Jane flicked her red eyes to me. Uh oh.

She flew at me and threw me down to the floor. Her hands were around my throat. I struggled to keep my shield in place as she tried to tear my head off. I heard a loud growl as she was knocked off of me. I looked up to see Alex. I smiled at him grateful. Demetri bounced onto his back.

I snarled and flung him off, his head crashing into the wall. Furious, I stomped on him and tore his head off. One down.

I flung myself into the fight with the wolves much to Aro's dismay. He was unpleased at my betrayal. I found Jane strangling a black wolf. I ran to her and shoved her off. I slammed her into the wall. She barred her teeth as she hissed at me. I ripped her flailing arms from her body. Her little girl screams echoed in the room.

The mist disappeared as Alec snapped his head to me. His read eyes were furious.

I slammed her into the wall again, she snarled as I grabbed her neck. In a swift motion, her snarl subsided and her body went limp. I watched Alec barrel over to me in a rage after watching his sister's demise.

As he slammed into me, we struggled in each other's hold. I instantly smelled the gasoline. We struggled for dominance on the floor. I would be getting no help from the wolves or Alex. They were still fighting with the remaining guard members. Alec was snapping his teeth at me trying to tear me apart. I fought to keep him off me. I snarled as his teeth came in contact with my arm.

I let out a scream as he tore my arm off. I watched my arm slide across the floor. My gold wedding ring glistened on my unmoving hand. So this was the end, I thought.

Flames erupted from the exit closest to Aro. I could see the fear in his eyes. I glared at him as Alec continued biting into my marble flesh.

I heard an anguished howl from behind me. A flash of white and Alec went flying across the floor. I watched as Alex ripped him apart with his giant teeth. I slumped against the marble floor. The rest of the pack had fled as soon as the fire started. The throne room was a mess of white body parts, the flames made them glitter.

I turned my head back to Aro. I wanted to watch him suffer. I didn't break eye contact until he understood my silent message. The other exit lit up in flames. There was no way out now. I crawled over to my arm. I heard Alex's heavy paws coming my way. He whined as I pulled my lost arm to me.

He nudged me with his nose. I stood up heavily, my body ached. I slumped against his white fur. The room was engulfed in flames. He shifted me on to his back and ran towards the wall. With ease he broke right through it. I held onto my arm tightly. He ran for a few minutes before turning back to the burning building. I looked up just in time to see the roof collapse inside the castle. The flames lit up the dark sky in a dark purple haze.

I cried tearlessly into Alex's white fur. He whined and licked at my wounds.

"Alex I need to get to Forks." I muttered.

He nodded to me and ran into the dark woods. I didn't know how to fix my arm. I was hoping Carlisle knew.

Edward, I'm coming.

**Bella went all commando on the vampires. She's finally free and she's on her way back to her Edward. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Edward's point of view_

My little girl was getting married today.

After five years, Jacob finally decided to be a man and marry my daughter. My son Edward had married Leah two years ago. Leah was five months pregnant now. I was going to be a grandfather. I smiled to myself.

Alice took it upon herself to plan everything for Renesmee's wedding since Sue and Esme were in charge for Leah's wedding. The little pixie just couldn't help herself.

I wanted her wedding to be special, something she would always remember. The only thing she wanted was for her Mom to be here.

I sighed. It was the only thing I couldn't do.

The vampire that had disappeared the same time Bella left didn't leave a trace. I couldn't go out and look for her because she told me not to and my children were absolutely crushed. I promised myself I would never leave them.

There were no clues to follow. She had left everything here. I convinced myself that she would come back to me. She had said so in her letter to Charlie.

I also took care of Charlie like she asked me to. Even against his wishes I always made sure he was fed and healthy. He became a part of Renesmee and Edward's lives. Charlie absolutely adored them. He taught them how to fish and showed them a world full of sports. Baseball was their favorite.

Charlie was a happy old man. Him and Sue started dating before Leah and Edward got married. She took over as his personal chef but I secretly stocked his fridge. Since Charlie refused to go in Bella's room, I took it upon myself to keep it clean for her. I ached every time I went in there. Her scent was soaked in the furniture and her bed. It was my personal heaven.

There was not one moment when I didn't think about her. Most of the family stopped talking about her. They thought that she abandoned us. I know that it wasn't the case. My Bella knew what she was doing. She always has a reason for her choices.

Five years without her was miserable for me but life went on without her. Since then the wolf pack considered us family. The treaty was no longer needed. Peace was upon us as our families merged together. Esme had renovated the house to accommodate more guests. I kept my room the same, I refused to get rid of the bed. I still wore my wedding ring proudly. As far as I was concerned she was still my wife.

I was staring out the window as Alice hung white satin bows on the trees with the help of Jasper. Esme was downstairs cooking a buffet for the wolves and human guests. I wasn't allowed to see Renesmee until she was in her dress. I heard Edward walk in.

"Man Aunt Alice is bossy." He grumbled.

I smirked.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Hiding!" he said jumping on the bed.

"You see what happens when she doesn't get her way." I laughed.

"Point taken, but I was excluded from my own wedding. I had no say."

I shook my head.

"How's Leah doing?" I asked.

"The mood swings are making me crazy, I'm hiding from her as well." He grumbled into the pillow.

My poor son…

I could hear Alice's thoughts as she came up the stairs. Such an evil little pixie.

"You and you!" she pointed at us.

"Get dressed!" she threw us garment bags.

She shut the door behind her as she left.

We quickly got dressed in our matching black and white tuxes and made our way down the stairs. Alice had gone overboard. There were flowers everywhere. There was a giant cake on the dining table.

Edward gave me a bewildered look.

Alice came shooting into living room.

"We have ten minutes people! Get in your places, I need time to perfect my masterpiece upstairs."

I looked to my son and laughed. I took my place by the patio doors where the aisle started as the rest of my family took their places in their chairs outside with the rest of the tribe.

I patiently waited the ten minutes until Alice came back down with Renesmee behind her. The music started up as Alice made her way down the aisle.

Renesmee was breath taking. Alice had her wearing a long lacy white dress. Her hair was done the same way Bella's was on our wedding day. She looked exactly like her mother. I swallowed as I took her arm gently.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yes Daddy." She gave me a smile.

We started our long walk. Everyone's eyes were in awe as we came into view. Jacob was at the very end. I heard nothing but loving thoughts from him. Slowly we made our way down the aisle. We were greeted with many smiles until we reach the end. I reluctantly let go of Renesmee and gave her to Jacob. I glared at him for a second before sitting next to Carlisle.

The minister started the ceremony. Jacob and Renesmee faced each other as they repeated their vows.

"I Jacob Black take you Renesmee Cullen to have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

"For richer for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"As long as we both shall live."

The silence was interrupted by a faraway thought.

_Oh god, I hope I made it in time._

"I do."

"I do."

As they kissed, cheering and clapping erupted. I was distracted, where did that come from.

I stood up abruptly. Carlisle looked at me with concern.

_I hope she is okay._

I looked around franticly, someone was coming.

_She can't be dead, I have to thank her._

It was coming from the woods.

_Please be okay. Almost there._

I avoided the confused stares as I ran down the aisle, consumed by these thoughts.

A giant white wolf came crashing through the trees. I heard screams from behind me.

_I made it._

The tribe had no white wolves. What was it doing here?

It came to a rolling stop in front of me.

_Please, are you Edward?_

I nodded.

The wolf whined and sighed in relief.

_Please help her!_

Help who?

The giant wolf turned to the side. A lifeless body was nestled into his back. Her long black dress was in shreds, her black cloak kept her face hidden.

The wolf bent forwards. Its ankles shook with fatigue. The lifeless body rolled off the wolves back. I instantly caught her. I pulled back her black hood.

Bella!

Bella was still. Something else fell off the wolf's back. An arm?

I was struck with horror as I pulled off the cloak to find her left arm severed off. My Bella was covered in blue half crescent moon bites on her flawless white skin. Her beautiful face was smudged with black soot. Her eyes were closed; it was like there was no life in her.

The white wolf fell back panting, spent.

I crushed Bella to me and cried tearlessly.

"Carlisle!" I yelled in anguish.

"Dear god…" Carlisle gasped as he took in the scene.

"Please." I begged him.

He gingerly took Bella's lost arm and I followed him into his study cradling Bella's body to me. The rest of the world was forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17

I was frozen. I couldn't feel anything. I was lost in the icy waters. It was the opposite feeling of my transformation. Then I burned, this is worse.

I could not move. My eyes wouldn't open. My body would not obey me.

I could only hear the chaos.

"Carlisle she's my damn daughter. I want to see her!" I heard Charlie.

"Charlie please just let Carlisle help her." A velvet voice said.

Edward.

"Edward, what's going on?" Charlie demanded.

"I'll explain everything later, I swear."

"You're going to explain why she's missing an arm and is covered in bite marks?" Charlie snidely asked.

"Please Charlie." The velvet voice begged.

I heard a door slam.

I wondered if they knew that I was trapped under the ice. I couldn't break through.

"Daddy what's wrong with Mom?"

"She's going to be okay honey. Jacob please take her outside. She doesn't need to see this."

"She deserves to know what's going on Edward!" Jacob snapped.

"Well I don't have the answers!" The velvet voice growled.

Silence.

I wanted to scream for help. The icy water stabbed me all over. I tried again to break through the surface. I hit the ice barrier again. I pounded on it.

"Carlisle she's shaking."

"She's in shock, her arm has been gone for too long. The venom is trying fix it."

"How are you going to fix it?"

"I have an idea."

I continued to pound my fists into the barrier that was keeping me closed off. I didn't come all this way to lose them again. Pain pierced through me. I was sinking.

I clawed at the icy water, I continued to sink. And then, darkness.

My eyes flew open.

I flipped off the bed and took in my surroundings, I was alone.

Panic stabbed at me. Did I imagine that I heard their voices? Something felt off about me.

I looked down to find my left arm confined in a sling. I was covered in half moon scars. I had more than Jasper. My eyes widened even more when I saw what I was wearing.

My black dress was gone. It had been replaced by a long deep blue dress. I growled, Alice… What made her think I would need this?

Then I realized…I was home.

This was Carlisle's study. I looked out the window. I saw glittering lights in the distance and heard music. They were having a party?

Dread filled me. What if they didn't want to see me? Maybe they wouldn't forgive me.

I looked in the mirror by the door. I sighed. I looked horrible.

My eyes were deep black from lack of blood. My scars glistened in the dim light. My battered arm contained a deep scar just below my shoulder. I winced at the memory of Alec tearing it off.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I cautiously walked closer to the lights and music. I was in a daze when I entered the clearing, glittering lights and satin bows were in every corner. I was slightly blinded by the beauty of it all. I broke out of it when someone slammed into me.

"Mom!"

Renesmee…

My eyes focused and I found her body attached to me, her back shook with sobs. Slowly I put my arm around her. I buried my face in her loose curls. This had to be a dream.

I felt another body attach to me.

"Mom it's really you."

Edward…my son.

I curled my arm around them both, I cried silently.

They broke free, their faces stained with tears. I glanced passed them, my breathing stopped.

Edward…

I ran to him, my dress flowing behind me. I jumped into his waiting arms and pressed myself as tightly as I could to him. My confined arm throbbed in protest. He embraced me as I burrowed my face into his neck. I inhaled his sweet scent.

I felt him shudder as I placed a small kiss on his neck.

I pulled back to look at him. His eyes glistened as I smiled at him. I crushed my lips to his. Everyone was forgotten in this moment. There was a fierce need in this kiss. He moaned lightly as I deepened the kiss. I poured my feelings into it, as if I needed to show him my undying love for him. That the five years we spent apart was nothing.

He broke the kiss off as we felt many eyes on us. He cleared his throat and turned me to our audience. I was confused, everyone was wearing flowing dresses and tuxes. What kind of party is this?

Paranoia sunk in. Jasper looked at me in concern.

"Bella love, everything is okay." Edward soothed me.

"What's going on?" I whispered, my eyes franticly gazing over every face that was now watching. Everyone I knew was here.

Renesmee stepped forward with Jacob. She was the only one here wearing a white dress.

"Mom, me and Jacob got married today."

I gasped as I glanced at them. I wasn't angry, I was guilty.

"Renesmee I'm so sorry." I told her.

"For what?" she asked me confused.

"For this. I crashed your wedding party."

"Mom all I wanted was for you to be here today. I got my wish when you fell off the big white wolf." She shook her head laughing.

White wolf…Alex!

"Where is Alex?" I asked in alarm.

"Calm down love, Alex is enjoying Esme's buffet table with the rest of the pack." Edward explained.

"He didn't say anything about what happened did he?" Fear stung as I asked.

"No, sweetheart. He wanted you to be awake."

I took a shaky deep breath. I didn't want to tell them. They would be disappointed in me.

"Bella, your emotions are making Jasper nervous. Let's have Carlisle look you over."

I nodded. I was making Jasper nervous? Ha!

Edward led me to Carlisle. He sent me a gentle smile before he started to examine my arm. I winced as he pressed on it.

"Your arm is healing very well, the sling can come off tomorrow."

He stopped to look at my eyes. He frowned.

"When was the last time you fed Bella?" he asked.

I shrugged. I didn't know, I only fed when they told me to. I didn't want the leisure of feeding whenever I wanted like them.

Edward and Carlisle started their own discussion. I wasn't listening anymore. I broke away from Edward's hand and walked slowly through the dancing people. I was looking for Alex.

I found him stuffing his face with fried chicken. When he found my gaze he choked on his food and swallowed it.

"Bella, you look stunning." He commented.

He didn't look too bad himself. He had on some borrowed clothes, button up dress shirt and black pants. Edward must have loaned them to him.

I slid into the chair beside him.

"Alex, what are we going to tell them?" I said in a low voice.

"Uh the truth?"

I shook my head.

"They may not look at me the same." I told him.

"Bella, they deserve to know what happened to you. Since I got here, your family has been nothing but supportive and kind to me. They kept thanking me. I should be the one thanking you."

"Me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. I am forever in your debt." He said taking my hand in his.

I felt warmed by his words. I squeezed his hand slightly. I hadn't expected this at all. I thought they would all be angry at me for leaving them.

I looked up to find my family surrounding the table, questions in their eyes. Edward came beside me and gave me a comforting squeeze on my shoulder.

"Bella, where have you been the past five years?" Alice asked.

"Hell." I told them.

Their expressions changed.

"Where was this hell?" Carlisle asked.

"With the Volturi." I replied and bowed my head. I couldn't look at them anymore.

"You left to join the Volturi?" Rosalie snarled.

"No." I muttered.

"Mom, why did you go to them?" Renesmee asked.

"I had to."

"Bella love, whatever happened you can tell us." Edward lifted my head up.

"That's right Bella, we won't judge you. We just want to know what happened to you." Esme added.

I glanced at Alex. He nodded to me.

"I left to protect all of you." I started.

"What a punch of bull." Rosalie snickered.

I stood up infuriated.

"I did what I was told!" I exploded.

No one said anything. I continued.

"If I didn't leave, they were going to kill us all. I left because Aro wanted my gift at his disposal. If I refused they were going to come here for a war. I did everything they told me to so that you would be protected." I sat back down.

"All this time you were protecting us." Carlisle concluded.

"Yes." I whispered.

"But how did you get like this?" Jasper asked motioning to my arm and scars.

"I did things I wasn't proud of. They asked me to do horrible things. I only did them for my family."

Edward growled silently.

"I'll kill them."

"You're too late." Alex added.

"You can't kill something that doesn't exist." I told them.

Silence.

"We killed them all." I added.


	18. Chapter 18

I looked down. I knew they wouldn't look at me the same. I couldn't stand the stares any longer. I silently stood up and ventured through the dancing crowds to find Charlie.

I recalled his frantic yells at Edward when I was still out of it. I found him dancing with Sue. I had never seen him so happy. I almost didn't want to interrupt them but when Charlie glanced over at me I had no chance to run.

"Bells…" Charlie whispered.

I sheepishly smiled at him and walked over to him. I nodded to Sue.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked her.

She shook her head and disappeared to a table. I rushed into Charlie's arms.

"Bella, do you know how worried I've been?"

I started to laugh but choked on a dry sob. He embraced me tighter as we started swaying to the music.

"I'm so sorry."

"Bells what happened?"

I sighed.

"Dad, I would do anything to keep you and my family safe. I did what I had to." I shrugged.

"You nearly scared the hell out of me when you came bolting through the woods on a wolf missing an arm."

"I'm fine Charlie, really." I pulled back to look at him.

"Someone hurt you." It wasn't a question.

"You should see the other guys."

He mashed his lips together, afraid to ask.

"Charlie, the less you know the better. I went through hell to get here and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone think of me less of a person. I did what I had to do to protect everyone."

"I'm just happy you're here." Charlie crushed me to him.

"I'm never leaving again." I whispered in his ear.

I glanced over his shoulder and found my family having a heated discussion with Alex.

Why couldn't everyone be happy that I was here?

I pulled away from Charlie with a promise that I would finish the dance and walked over quickly to Alex.

"You guys are such hypocrites!" Alex yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked in alarm.

"Bella love, its nothing-"Edward started.

"The hell it's not nothing! Do you realize what you have done?" Rosalie screeched.

"No why don't you fill me in." I said calmly.

"Bella you can't kill the Volturi. The Volturi kill you." Rosalie told me.

"Well as you can see I am not dead. I barely made it out of there myself."

"What she means is how do you know you killed them all?" Carlisle added.

"Alex and his pack and I picked them off one by one. I knew that if I could get them all in one place it would be easier to eliminate them."

"Which we did." Alex added.

"Alice, you would've seen by now if they were alive." I said turning to her.

She nodded and smiled.

"None of you seem happy that I'm here." I suggested.

"Bella, no." Edward rushed to my side.

"You may have endangered us all with the stunt you pulled." Rosalie snarled.

"Everything I went through was to protect you all. If you don't want me here, too bad. I'm not going anywhere." I snarled back.

"Okay enough. We will discuss this calmly tomorrow. Let's not ruin Renesmee's wedding party." Carlisle intervened.

I growled lowly and ran into the house. I instantly found Edward's room. It still had the giant white bed in the middle of the room. I gladly pounced on it. I let the fluffy surface pull me in. It smelled like Edward. I forgot about Rosalie and for once was at peace. I hissed as I heard someone walk in.

"Bella love, it's me." Edward's velvet voice filled the room.

I cried tearlessly into the pillows. I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes to find his concerned ones. He pulled me into his arms as I continued to cry.

"Everything I went through to get back here and I am not wanted." I whispered into his chest.

"Bella you are wanted. More than you know." He mumbled.

"Edward you don't know how hard it was over there."

"Tell me."

"I murdered innocent people. I fed on humans. I did everything they asked. One day I just couldn't stand it any longer. I had to come back…to you." I lifted my head to kiss him lightly.

When I ended the kiss he sighed deeply.

"It makes no difference to me what you have done. I love you and I want you here with me. Always."

I smiled at him.

"Tell me how this happened." He asked nudging my confined arm.

"Alec." I rolled my eyes.

"He wasn't too happy with me when I destroyed Jane. He went ballistic. Alex got him off before he could tear off my other one." I added.

Edward growled softly at the mental image of Alec tearing off my arm.

"The bites however have many different owners." I said as he trailed his hand down my revealing dress.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who left. I considered it my punishment."

"Bella no one deserves that life."

"Of all people, I thought you would be the most angry at me."

"You're wrong. I was the only one here that trusted that you knew what you were doing. Everyone else thought you abandoned us. I thought otherwise."

I gasped in surprise. He had faith in me all this time.

Why couldn't I have faith?

I leaned my head against his chest and continued to cry. He gently ran his hand down my back soothingly. I listened as the party carried on without us downstairs. I felt bad for hiding up here but at the moment I didn't care. I was with Edward and that was all that mattered.

Unfortunately we had to leave our moment of peace. Emmett came crashing through the door as Edward growled in frustration.

"Hey guys, time to join the party. We're cutting the cake and doing the bouquet and garter toss!"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"We'll be right there Emmett."

I listened as Emmett thudded back down the stairs.

"Let's go love." He said pulling me off the bed.

I pouted.

"We have all night." He winked at me.

I nodded in approval and ran down the stairs in time to see Renesmee shove a giant piece of cake into Jacob's mouth. Everyone laughed as he choked on it.

The bouquet toss ended with Sue catching it. I was in awe as Charlie caught the lacy blue garter and blushing beat red. Looks like there was going to be another wedding here soon. I smiled at the thought.

I felt eyes on me as I joined in on the celebration. They were coming from Rosalie. I was going to settle this now.

"Rosalie, what do you want from me?" I asked her as I got in her face.

"I want to know how exactly sure you are that the Volturi are all dead." She hissed.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, if our two mind readers and physic could get into your mind I would be more at ease."

I froze. I knew that I could lift my shield if I needed to. I had never done so before for any of my family. If that was what it took to be accepted again so be it. I stepped back as they crowded around me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on expanded my shield from my mind. It didn't feel right to me but if it was the only the way…

I took a deep breath as I pushed it away from me. Many things happened in that small second that my mind was vulnerable.

"No!" Alice yelled.

My eyes snapped open as I lunged for Charlie. My thirst overpowered my will. He was so mouthwatering…

**Just one more chapter remaining! I will post the last one on Monday so I can get a start on my new story. It has no title yet but I hope that you will join me for that one as well. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

At that moment I had forgotten who I was.

Everything was in slow motion as I lunged for Charlie. His eyes widened in shock as I barred my teeth and just when I got close enough to his throat I was being ripped away.

I felt many hands on me as they dragged me from my father.

"Please watch her arm!"

"Bella please calm down."

"Stop, Bella!"

"Get her as far away from here as possible."

The voices meant nothing to me. I snarled as I fought to get closer to Charlie. His scent had overridden my ability to think.

I was no match for them. I had starved myself and had no energy to fight them off. I slumped defeated as they dragged me into the woods. I was thrown into a tree with force. I widened my eyes as I realized what had just happened. I sat there in a daze.

"Bella love, it's okay."

Edward was blurry as I looked up at him. I felt nothing but shame. I had just tried to kill Charlie.

I recognized the blurred faces of Jasper and Emmett here as well.

"Oh god." I choked out.

"It wasn't your fault."

Why was he trying to justify my actions?

My throat was on fire. I placed my good hand over my throat and winced.

"Bella, we are going to take you hunting."

They all tensed as I slowly stood up. I nodded to them.

They led me deep into the woods where I instantly smelled my victim. I snarled as I found a surprised bear and pounced on it. I aggressively bit into the bear's neck. The blood soothed my throat quickly.

"Amazing." I heard Emmett whisper.

Discarding the bear I frantically followed another scent. I lunged at the deer that had crossed my path. I tore into its neck and let the warm blood trickle down my throat. After a few more deer I was finally satisfied.

I leaned against a tree, the rush I had felt left me panting. I was aware of wary glances from Jasper. I slowed my breathing. I blinked as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper watched me with caution.

"I'm sorry..."

I really was sorry. Rosalie wanted me to prove that they were all dead. I didn't think about how my control was only because of my shield and five years since I had animal blood.

When we returned to the house, a lot of the guests had disappeared. Instantly I heard Rosalie being scolded by Esme and Carlisle.

I stayed quiet and sat down at a nearby table. I was too ashamed to look up.

"Well missy did you get what you wanted?" Esme snapped.

"I don't see any future attacks from them." Alice concluded.

"Me and Dad saw it all. They are gone for sure." My son replied.

I felt someone sit next to me. I glanced up quickly to find Alex staring at me.

"How are you?" he asked.

I scoffed. How was I?

"How do you think? I just tried to murder my Dad."

"Well, thought I would tell you some good news."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I'm staying in Forks."

My eyes widened.

"What about your pack in Italy?"

"I appointed a new alpha before the fire started. Fate sent you my way and I am more than happy to join you here. Someone has to get your back."

I smiled. I leaned in and hugged him gently.

"Thank you Alex."

"No, thank you Bella."

I broke the hug when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Bella love, Charlie wants to speak with you."

I looked up at Edward in surprise. I stood up and walked over to where Charlie was waiting for me.

"Dad I'm so sorry."

"Bells what happened?"

"I got out of control. I promise it won't happen again."

He took this time to look at my eyes.

"Your eyes were black and now they are red."

"The least you know the better."

He didn't say anything else after that. We started to dance once more.

I watched as guests continued to disappear. I was tired, despite being a vampire who doesn't need to sleep. I was finding it hard to keep my head up. Edward took notice and carried me upstairs to our bedroom where he placed me on the bed. He slid under the sheet with me. I sighed into his chest.

"It's been a stressful day for you." He commented.

"Yes it has."

I squirmed out of my sling and threw it across the room. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I was thinking…" Edward said as he traced shapes into my arm.

"Yes?" I lifted myself to be closer to him. Our lips were barely touching.

"I was thinking about just you and me getting out of here."

"You want to leave?"

"No just get away for a while. I want you all to myself. Perhaps we can go back to Isle Esme."

I smiled at him.

"Sounds perfect." I crushed my lips to his and we stayed in our moment of bliss. This time no interruptions.

In the morning I was aroused with the smell of blueberry pancakes.

I untangled myself from Edward and pulled my blue dress back on. I was thankful it was still in one piece.

When I got downstairs Esme was in the kitchen making enough food to serve an army. There must be wolves around here somewhere.

Ah, I found one.

Alex was sitting at the table.

"I can see why you wanted to come back so badly." He said softly as I sat beside him.

"Your family is so amazing. They treat me like I'm family already."

"Because you are." I gave him a small smile.

I saw Alice flit into the room carrying suitcases.

She must already know about our trip. This time I will enjoy whatever she packed for me to wear.

I heard Edward walk down the stairs behind me. I turned and found him staring at me lovingly.

"Alex, while I'm gone will you look after my family?"

"Anything for you."

I nodded and joined Edward.

"Our plane leaves in an hour."

"Great."

"Alice wants you upstairs." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed and joined her where she dressed me in a green sun dress. She gave me a dozen pairs of eye contacts so I wouldn't scare humans off with my red eyes.

Edward and I said our goodbyes quickly before we anxiously drove away in his Volvo.

Isle Esme was everything I remembered.

Fifteen years had passed since I had been here and it looked as beautiful as ever. As soon as we got here I ran to the bedroom to find our big white bed. I excitedly jumped onto it. Edward came in and didn't waste any time. He placed the suitcases down and proceeded to jump into the bed with me. Our clothes were off in a second.

This was how we spent our nights.

The days however were spent exploring coral reefs and playing chess. When it was cloudy we ventured to the main land. Edward taught me how to speak Portuguese. After a month of being here I didn't need the eyes contacts anymore. My eyes had turned back to gold.

We spent months here until we grew home sick. We arrived back home in time to witness the birth of our first grandchild. His name was Harry.

That day was the greatest of my life. I was surrounded by my family.

I turned to Edward.

"This is where I want to be."

"Forever?" he asked.

"Forever."

As we kissed I realized that I would never have to leave again. We had to the rest of forever with each other and with our growing family.

Forever I promised.

_The End._

**Well, that's the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. I will have some new stories up soon. I hope you will continue to read :) Please review!**


End file.
